


Clone Wars characters watch The Siege of Mandalore

by soft_cactus



Series: Clone Wars characters watch various scenes or story arcs of the future [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Bromance, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Characters watch their own show, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s07e09 Old Friends Not Forgotten, Episode: s07e10 The Phantom Apprentice, Episode: s07e12 Victory and Death, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Kind of time travel, Mandalore, Not Beta Read, Order 66, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Season/Series 07, Siege of Mandalore, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, The Author Regrets Everything, can be read as romance though, implied CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, kinda character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_cactus/pseuds/soft_cactus
Summary: Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Yoda, Satine, Rex, and Cody watch the Siege of Mandalore(Spoilers for Season 7, Episodes 9-12 and ROTS)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, hinted at Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, implied CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano - Relationship
Series: Clone Wars characters watch various scenes or story arcs of the future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738099
Comments: 149
Kudos: 587





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the clone wars (if I did there were 10 more seasons) or any of its characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set very early in the Clone Wars, roughly around the second battle of Geonosis

"Where are we?" Anakin looked around and frowned in confusion. He, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Yoda, Mace Windu, Rex, and Cody were in a movie theater. Instead of answering Ahsoka asked: "Where are my lightsabers?" The others searched for their weapons as well and found them missing.

Suddenly text appeared on a screen they had paid no mind to before.

_"Don't be scared, you are safe where you are. My identity and your location are not important at the moment, more important is what you are about to experience. I will show you the future. The end of the clone wars, to be exact. If you wonder if you can trust me or the footage... trust in the force."_

Nobody said a word until Mace complained: "I do not see why we are in this constellation. If we are about to see the future, shouldn't the whole council be here? Not three members, a knight, and a Padawan?"

Ahsoka didn't know how she felt about the fact that he didn't even acknowledge the troopers. A new text appeared on the screen.

_"Everything is how it is supposed to be. Now, I have to introduce you to one more guest."_

A bright light illuminated the room and suddenly Duchess Satine of Mandalore stood before them. She eyed the other people in the room for a second and sighed. "Satine?" Obi-Wan sounded confused and in a way protective, which made Mace and Yoda exchange looks.

Satine sighed and announced: "This... entity already told me what it told you. Let's see why I am here and what our future holds." She didn't give Obi-Wan a second glance as she strode to him and settled down on the seat next to him where he was still standing. At the same time, a new text popped up.

_"Please follow the Duchess's lead and get settled in. Whenever you speak the video will stop automatically and will resume once you are finished talking. Also, please, no fighting."_

The Jedi glanced at each other with confusion in their eyes but settled down as requested. They could feel that indeed the force was completely content with what was happening.

Mace and Yoda, who had been suspiciously quiet, sat in the back, then Satine, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka and in front of them the two clones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter is a lot longer than this, but I hate introductions like these but also didn't want to let them out, soooo... yeah. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I won't write a lot of Yoda talking. As English isn't my first language writing like Yoda is really difficult for me because I really don't know how to do the sentence order. Please forgive any mistakes on my part.


	2. Old friends not forgotten [1/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First half of season 7, episode 9: Old friends not forgotten

Everyone turned towards the screen when the text disappeared and instead started showing pictures.

**NARRATOR: Outer Rim under siege! Separatist forces have launched a major offensive. Led by the evil droid General Grievous, Republic forces are pushed to the brink. In response to this overwhelming attack, the Jedi Council has dispatched its Generals, sending them far from the Core Worlds to bolster the beleaguered clones. On the distant planet of Yerbana, we find Commander Cody of the 212 th in desperate need of reinforcements.**

**PILOT: Hit the target! [screams as his ship is blown up]**

**[more ships are being shot down by enemy droids]**

Everyone made a face at that. While they were used to it, none of them liked seeing soldiers die. Satine specifically seemed displeased, although she didn't comment.

**CODY: Take cover! Take cover!**

**[a huge number of droids shoot at the clones and the clones seem desperately outnumbered]**

**CLONES: Look out! Look out! [scream as a bomb hits nearby clones] Look out! Aim for their eyes!**

Now Satine muttered: "I hate war..." Obi-Wan bit back a comment that they didn't enjoy it either and ignored her.

**[an octuptarra tri-droid shoots high in the air and Cody watches as the blast comes directly towards him; before it can it any of the clones Obi-Wan destroys it with his lightsaber; he seems tired and worn out]**

**CODY: General!**

**OBI-WAN: Cody, get down!**

**[the 212 th gets behind debris to take cover]**

**OBI-WAN: well I can see things are going splendidly on this front!**

**CODY: It’s no good. We can’t locate the tactical droid. He’s staying out of sight.**

Anakin frowned, in a case like that it was difficult to win. Without the tactical droid, it was a lot easier to destroy them. With the tactical droid still in battle, it would be harder.

**[directly behind them something explodes, and both get closer to the ground]**

**OBI-WAN: Anakin, where are you?**

**ANAKIN: I’m right here! What are you doing down there? [he stands without a worry in the crossfire and casually dodges a shot]**

**OBI-WAN: We are taking cover. Now get down!**

Obi-Wan sighed exasperated and Anakin grinned.

**ANAKIN: You’re not serious. There are only a thousand droids down there, tops.**

**OBI-WAN: What are you up to? Where is Captain Rex?**

**ANAKIN: [walking by Obi-Wan and climbing onto the debris they took cover behind] We already finished out battle, so we decided to come help you with yours.**

**OBI-WAN: You’re overdoing it. Again!**

**ANAKIN: Master, I mean no disrespect. If you want, I can hide here with you, and we can let the people in the city suffer longer.**

"You are impossible..." Anakin grinned at his master's words and Ahsoka and Yoda smiled at the friendly banter.

**OBI-WAN: Now Anakin, you know I—**

**ANAKIN: Or we can do things my way and help them now.**

**OBI-WAN: [sighs] All right. I know better than to try and stop you. What’s your plan this time?**

**ANAKIN: Stay here.**

"Great, another plan of yours, master," Ahsoka teased and Anakin defended himself: "Well, it seems like Obi-Wans plan didn't work!"

**BATTLE DROID 1: One target approaching. We can’t hit it.**

**BATTLE DROID 2: Identify target. [he looks at Anakin who is walking alone at the droid army with no weapons drawn] Cease fire. All batteries take aim at the Jedi.**

**[All droids point their guns at Anakin, who still seems unbothered]**

**BATTLE DROID 2: Ready. Aim.**

**ANAKIN: Hold your fire! Hold your fire. I have come to surrender.**

"Oh, so that is your great plan?" Obi-Wan asked and Anakin shrugged.

**BATTLE DROID 2: Surrender? That’s a relief. Notify the tactical droid.**

Anakin grinned victoriously. "Well, seemed like it worked."

**ANAKIN: Your forces fought valiantly and I must admit that we are overmatched by your superior firepower. I congratulate you, for I have fought in many battles on many planets…**

**[A camera looks up from the side of the bridge and R2 rolls down towards the downside of the bride]**

**REX: [hangs onto pipes on the bridge] Artoo. How much longer are we stuck down here? [R2 beeps] Great. I’ll tell the boys. [he climbs back further under the bridge and reveals the entire 501 st hanging on the downside of the bridge] All right, men. Hang in there a little longer.**

**CLONES: [groaesn and sighs] Sir, yes, sir.**

Rex's eyebrows shot in the air. One soldier loses their grip and... "Are those jetpacks?" he asked without thinking and Anakin smiled even wider. "You're right! The 501st is flying now!"

**ANAKIN: [back on the bridge] So, it is with these thoughts in my mind that I gladly surrender myself to the mercy of the Separatist forces.**

**TACTICAL DROID: Why have you ceased fire?**

**BATTLE DROID 2: Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker, has surrendered to us, Commander.**

**ANAKIN: There he is.**

**TACTICAL DROID: It’s a trap you fools. Open fire!**

**ANAKIN: Now, Artoo!**

**[R2 rolls down to the Captain to notify him while Anakin destroys the tactical droid by getting him close with the force and cutting its head off; the 501 st lets themselves drop from the bridge and fly with jetpacks back onto the bridge; the 501st stays in the air and throws bombs at the surprised separatist forces while Anakin watches content]**

"See Master? My plan worked out. Again." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and muttered something that only Satine heard and made her give him a playfully offended look. "Don't speak to your student like that!"

**CODY: General.**

**OBI-WAN: Yes Cody. You may join the fun as well.**

**CODY: Yes sir. Blast them!**

Satine shook her head in disbelieve. "I will never understand how you can enjoy those battles." The clones stayed quiet, but both were thinking that it wasn't like they had any choice anyway.

**[the 212 th joins the 501st and Obi-Wan slowly walks to his former Padawan]**

**OBI-WAN: Bravo, Anakin. You’ve done it again.**

**ANAKIN: Oh, I can’t take all the credit. Your state of helplessness really sold them on my surrender talk.**

Ahsoka and Yoda chuckled and Obi-Wan hit Anakin lightly in the chest. "Ow! What was that for?" He ignored his Padawan.

**OBI-WAN: Always glad to help, my friend.**

**ANAKIN: [takes a call via his commlink] Skywalker here. What is it, Admiral?**

**YULAREN: Sir, we’ve received a transmission from someone using your subspace frequency “Fulcrum”**

**ANAKIN: Saw Gerrera?**

"Who is Saw Gerrera?" Obi-Wan asked, but no one knew the answer to that.

**OBI-WAN: Perhaps the siege at Onderon has taken a turn for the worse.**

Master Windu and Master Yoda frowned at that. Another Siege? And at Onderon?

**YULAREN: No, sir, it’s not Gerrera. You had best take this transmission here on the ship. Both of you.**

**[back on the star destroyer Anakin and Obi-Wan enter a transmission room]**

**ANAKIN: All right, Admiral. What’s so important you brought us all the way… back… here?**

**[the Admiral is on a call with Ahsoka Tano, wearing clothes similar to Mandalorian armor; next to her is Bo Katan]**

Satine immediately reacted: "Death Watch!" Anakin shook his head. "That can't be, why would Ahsoka be with Death Watch? And she doesn't look like a prisoner."

The Duchess of Mandalore glared at the Padawan. "She must've joined these terrorists." Ahsoka glared back with the same heat. "I would never!"

Both women stared at each other with stoic expressions, until Obi-Wan diffused the situation: "Let's keep watching, maybe these things will clear up soon." Ahsoka settled back and forcefully breathed, showing her dismay.

**AHSOKA: Hello, Master. It’s been a while.**

**ANAKIN: [stares in shock at his former apprentice] Ah—Ahsoka. Wha- I don’t believe it! How are you? Where are you? Are- Are you ok?**

Ahsoka felt uncomfortable. Why would her Master not know where she was?

**AHSOKA: I’m all right. Thank you. I wish we had more time to talk, but I have urgent information for both of you.**

**OBI-WAN: What is it, Ahsoka?**

**AHSOKA: Lady Bo-Katan and I have located the renegade Sith Lord, Maul. And if we move swiftly, we believe we can capture him.**

Nobody noticed Satines look of horror at her sister's name.

**[Obi-Wan and Anakin exchange worried glances]**

"That is impossible! Maul is dead! I killed him on Naboo!" Obi-Wan called out. "Curious this matter is," Yoda agreed and frowned. Even though this sounded like a lie he could feel the truth in what he was seeing.

**IN THE HANGAR:**

**ANAKIN: It all makes sense now.**

**OBI-WAN: What?**

**ANAKIN: If Ahsoka hadn’t left the Order, then she wouldn’t have been where she needed to be.**

Anakin stared at his Padawan who was staring at her future master. With a soft and hurt voice, he asked: "You left the order?"

Rex had turned around and saw the satisfaction but anger on the duchess's face. "As I said, she probably turned evil." Obi-Wan gave her an annoyed look and shot back: "I left the order once. Didn't turn me evil, did it?"

Now Anakin turned around to his master, disbelieve written all over his face. "You left the order?" Obi-Wan sighed. "I think this is a story for another time."

Anakin looked devastated and asked in a small voice: "Why would Ahsoka leave the Order?"

Ahsoka put a comforting hand on his shoulder and suggested: "Maybe we can find out if we keep watching?" Anakin nodded carefully while Yoda frowned. This future did not look very bright.

**OBI-WAN: That’s one way to look at it, I suppose.**

**ANAKIN: That is the only way to look at it. We’re gonna capture Maul, finally. I thought you would be more excited about this.**

**OBI-WAN: I am cautiously optimistic.**

**[A Mandalorian ship lands in the hangar and Ahsoka steps out; R2 beeps happily and rolls towards her; Ahsoka lays a hand on him while Bo-Katan and the others exit the ship as well]**

Satine stiffened at this sight of her sister, this time it did catch Obi-Wan's attention, although he didn't comment on it.

**ANAKIN: Ahsoka, I’m so glad-**

**AHSOKA: We’ll have to catch up another time. Things are moving quickly.**

**BO-KATAN: Every minute we waste here gives Maul an opportunity to slip away.**

Anakin didn't understand why Ahsoka behaved like this. It was like she had lost faith in her master. Like she didn't trust him.

**OBI-WAN: We understand. Please, follow me.**

**[Bo-Katan, Ahsoka and the Mandalorians follow Obi-Wan while Anakin looks after them, a conflicted but sad expression on his face until he follows them.]**

Ahsoka gave Anakin's clenched hand a squeeze and muttered a sorrowful apology for her future-selves behavior.

**IN A CONFERENCE ROOM:**

**AHSOKA: Bo-Katan had been tracking Maul’s movements for several months. I was able to obtain some transmission codes from the Pykes on Oba Diah, which helped her pinpoint some of his previous locations.**

**ANAKIN: What were you doing on Oba Diah?**

**AHSOKA: That’s a long story and not really relevant right now.**

"You are even hiding things from us now!" Anakin called out and Ahsoka defended herself: "Well, I did say it wasn't important! It looks like we have little time!"

**BO-KATAN: What is relevant is that we know Maul is on Mandalore in the city of Sundari.**

Obi-Wan glanced at the Duchess. He predicted she would be furious and he was right. "On Mandalore? Why would that monster be on Mandalore?" Obi-Wan gave her a calming look. "We will figure it all out, I promise."

Yoda watched them and sighed inwardly. Sometimes he wondered if some of the rules the Jedi followed should be changed, and this was one of those times.

**OBI-WAN: You’re certain of this?**

**BO-KATAN: He arrived two days ago.**

**OBI-WAN: So why not take him yourself? Or, to be more specific, what do you want from the republic?**

**BO-KATAN: I don’t have the numbers needed for a siege. Without a complete lockdown of the city, Maul will escape again. That’s why I’m proposing a joint operation. If we are successful, you’ll have Maul and I’ll have Mandalore.**

"No way _you_ get Mandalore!" Satine shouted and everyone stared at her. When she noticed the looks she blushed and tried to play it off, but Anakin asked: "Do you two have a history?"

Satine didn't respond for a long moment, but as the video didn't start again she finally confessed: "She is my sister, but she joined Death Watch a long time ago." Nobody commented on it, but judging from Obi-Wans look he had guessed something like that.

**OBI-WAN: If Republic forces aid you in your assault, it will break treaties that are 100 years old. We will effectively be drawn into yet another war.**

Obi-Wan and Mace nodded in agreement. They remembered the stories from the war so long ago and they did not wish for it to repeat itself.

**BO-KATAN: What’s one more?**

The Duchess's fists clenched. This was why her sister couldn't rule, she was too willing to fight.

**ANAKIN: Well, we're not finished with our first one yet.**

**OBI-WAN: I will advise the Jedi Council of this development. [he turns to leave]**

**BO-KATAN: There’s no time! Maul’s influence on Mandalore is destroying my people! He murdered their ruler, my sister! I thought she meant something to you!**

Satine froze, as did Obi-Wan. His feelings to Satine were just revealed to the grandmaster. And Satine would die by Maul's hand as Qui Gon did. Two of the people he loved most killed by the same man.

Satine just now realized why she wasn't in this equation anymore. Maul had most likely killed her, claimed the throne and killed anyone who opposed him. Death Watch would be happy to have another warrior on the throne and pledge their loyalties to him. From then on he would poison Mandalore with his monstrous ways and destroy the world she built.

Nobody liked what they heard, but nobody commented on it either.

**OBI-WAN: She did. And still does. But I can not allow my feelings to cloud my judgment. The council will decide what our course of action will be. [he leaves towards the bridge]**

Obi-Wan let out a shaky breath. At least this showed he was still following the principles of a Jedi.

**BO-KATAN: [in a low voice to Ahsoka] I told you this was a waste of time. [she leaves with the other mandalorians]**

**ANAKIN: So, that went well, all things considered.**

**AHSOKA: You two certainly haven’t changed.**

**ANAKIN: Is that a bad thing? Come on. I have a surprise for you.**

**[Anakin and Ahsoka walk through a halfway; on their way down the hallway several clones salute Ahsoka and greet her with “Commander”; Ahsoka looks sad at this]**

**AHSOKA: They shouldn’t salute me anymore. Not since I left the order.**

Anakin smiled sadly. "Seems like you would've been a fine Jedi." Ahsoka didn't answer. She knew was a reason her future self behaved like that and as long as she didn't know that reason she wouldn't condemn herself or say that she wouldn't one day do the same.

**ANAKIN: It doesn’t matter to them. It’s a sign of respect. They know what you through for them, day after day, battle after battle. Loyalty means everything to the clones.**

**[A door opens and reveals Rex and the 501 st waiting for them; the clones have painted their helmets after Ahsokas face markings]**

Ahsoka clasped a hand to her mouth and held back the tears. Rex touched his helmet with a thoughtful expression and Anakin smiled fondly.

**REX: Company, attention!**

**ANAKIN: Go ahead. They’ve been waiting to see you.**

**[Ahsoka walks through the rows of troopers with her face markings on their helmets and smiles softly]**

**ANAKIN: As soon as the guys knew you were back, they got to work.**

**[Ahsoka approaches Rex]**

**REX: The paint job is a little crude, but we think it gets the idea across.**

Ahsoka hid her face in her hand.

**[Ahsoka gently touches Rex’s helmet]**

**REX: Glad to have you back, Commander.**

**AHSOKA: Rex, thank you. But you don’t have to call me commander anymore.**

**REX: Sure thing, Commander.**

Windu frowned. She was not in the GAR anymore, he shouldn't call her Commander. But then again, when did the 501st ever follow normal protocol?

**ANAKIN: Oh. I have one more surprise for you. [Rex hands him a box]**

**[Ahsoka is about to open it when alarms start blaring and Obi-Wan runs to them]**

**OBI-WAN: Anakin, Rex prepare all forces. We’re jumping to hyperspace immediately.**

**REX: Yes sir. Men, with me!**

**CLONES: Watch it! Watch it! You heard him, lads! Let’s go!**

**ANAKIN: So, the attack on Mandalore was approved?**

**OBI-WAN: No, it’s Coruscant. Grievous has attacked the capitol.**

Everyone gasped and Anakin's thoughts immediately went to Padme and the Chancellor, both were incredibly important to him and probably on Coruscant.

**ANAKIN: What about the Chancellor?**

**OBI-WAN: Shaak Ti has been sent to protect him, but Master Windu has lost contact with her.**

**[Anakin looked troubled, while Ahsoka looked displeased]**

Anakin didn't feel comfortable. What if something happened to his mentor? He was so far away and couldn't help immediately.

**OBI-WAN: Not to worry. Our fleet can be there within the hour.**

**AHSOKA: So that’s it? You’re going to abandon Bo-Katan and her people?**

Satine nodded slightly and Ahsoka found herself agreeing with her future self as well.

**OBI-WAN: Ahsoka, surely you understand this is a pivotal moment in the Clone Wars. The heart of the Republic is under attack.**

**AHSOKA: I understand that, as usual, you’re playing politics. This is why the people have lost faith in the Jedi! I had too until I was reminded of what the Order means to people who truly need us.**

Yoda frowned. What could have happened that lost the Padawan to lost faith in the Jedi?

"She is right..." Ahsoka muttered and Obi-Wan shook his head.

**OBI-WAN: Right now, people on Coruscant need us.**

**AHSOKA: No. The Chancellor needs you.**

**OBI-WAN: That’s not fair.**

**AHSOKA: I’m not trying to be.**

Everyone felt a deeper meaning in their words. What had happened? Had the Jedi been unfair towards Ahsoka?

"See her point I do," Yoda admitted. Windu agreed: "Why would they have to return? Surely other Jedi could take care of Grievous..." His voice trailed off in the end.

**ANAKIN: [glances between his master and his apprentice] I’ll divide the 501 st, make a new division under Ahsoka’s command.**

**OBI-WAN: Unfortunately, Ahsoka is no longer a part of the Grand Army of the Republic.**

**ANAKIN: We’ll promote Rex to Commander and have him lead the new division. Ahsoka can go with him as an adviser. What do you say?**

Rex's eyes widened and Ahsoka grinned from ear to ear again. She gave the Captain, who was seated in front of her, a light shove with her foot and winked at him when he turned around.

**AHSOKA: I accept. That is if Obi-Wan agrees.**

**OBI-WAN: Very well. May the force be with you. [he turned around and when he had almost left the room he stopped again and turned around.] Oh, one other thing: I killed Maul once. Best to capture him. He doesn’t seem to stay dead. [he finally leaves the room]**

**AHSOKA: Thanks for the support. As always.**

**ANAKIN: That’s what friends are for. If you’re going to face maul, you’ll need these.**

**[Ahsoka opens the box and reveals her lightsaber and her shoto; she takes them with a smile]**

Windu frowned in disagreement. She was no Jedi anymore, but this was a special situation he supposed.

**ANAKIN: I took care of them. They’re as good as new.**

**[Ahsoka activates them; they are not green anymore, instead, they are now blue]**

**ANAKIN: Maybe a little better.**

"You are unbelievable..." Anakin looked at his Padawan and smiled fondly.

**[Ahsoka smiles and rolls her eyes; she tests them out and twirls them through the air]**

**ANAKIN: You capture Maul. I’ll take care of Grievous. With any luck, this will all be over soon.**

**AHSOKA: Master Kenobi always said there’s no such thing as luck.**

**ANAKIN: Good thing I taught you otherwise.**

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but had a fond smile on his lips.

**[Anakin moves to leave; when he is about to exit through a door Ahsoka calls out to him.]**

**AHSOKA: Anakin! Good luck.**

Although no one else seemed to pick up on it, Yoda didn't miss how she didn't say 'may the force be with you'. Who they saw on this screen was vastly different from her present self, but Yoda had a feeling that was a good thing.

**[Anakin smiles at her one more time and then exits, Ahsoka looks down with a sad expression; she then turns around and walks towards Commander Rex]**


	3. Old friends not forgotten [2/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of season 7, episode 9: Old friends not forgotten

**[Republic ships approach Mandalore; in a canon boat are, among others, Ahsoka, Bo Katan, and newly promoted Commander Rex]**

Satine sighed at the sight of Mandalore being invaded.

**PILOT: Commander, I have Prime Minister Almec of Mandalore on the comm.**

At that Satine froze. "Almec? He should be in prison right now!" Obi-Wan gave her a worried glance.

**REX: Put him through.**

**ALMEC: [through a hologram] What is the meaning of this invasion? The Republic presence here is a direct violation of our treaty.**

At the sight of the traitor in armor, Satine's heart sank.

**BO-KATAN: Your time has come, Almec. We know you’re Maul’s puppet, and we are coming for him.**

**ALMEC: Ah-ha! Mistress Bo-Katan, the traitor. I should have known you were behind this incursion. Siding with the Republic will make you an enemy in the eyes of the people.**

**BO-KATAN: I’m fine with that.**

"She knows what she wants, that is for certain," Obi-Wan noted and Satine nodded. Slowly she was coming on board with this plan. Although she didn't like it, she was beginning to realize that in this case they had to fight to ensure her peoples safety.

**[the hologram disconnects]**

**AHSOKA: You’re nothing like your sister.**

Satine huffed. "Obviously..:"

** IN THE THRONE ROOM OF MANDALORE: **

**[Maul’s troops in their red/black armor is present]**

**ALMEC: Saxon, prepare our forces for an all-out attack. Rook, inform the syndicate of the invasion.**

**SAXON: It’s been a while since we had a fight like this. Are you ready?**

Satine's fists clenched and Windu noted: "From the look of things, Maul is really leading these warriors." Obi-Wan nodded. He immediately recognized the colors of their armor. "Either that, or this is a very elaborate scheme."

** IN THE CANON BOAT: **

**BO-KATAN: [to a Mandalorian in a hologram] Ursa, can you confirm the target’s location?**

**URSA: I can only confirm that Maul has not left the city. All other attempts to locate him have been blocked. Saxon is already scrambling his defenses.**

**[the ship goes through turbulence as they are being shot at]**

**PILOT: We’ve got incoming!**

**[the Pilot ditched and shots and the canon boat door opens; Rex and Ahsoka see the canon boat next to them go up in flames; the Mandalorians jump out of the boat with their jet packs]**

**BO-KATAN: What are you waiting for? Get out there! [she and two other Mandalorians jump out]**

**REX: Sorry, I didn’t think to bring you a jetpack.**

**AHSOKA: Don’t need one. Race you to the surface. [jumps out]**

Anakin smiled and nudged Ahsoka in the shoulder. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "She is really taking after you."

**[Rex chuckles loudly; Ahsoka activates her sabers and jumps onto another ship and fights off Maul’s followers; Ahsoka jumps from ship to ship and fights the Mandalorians in red armor, she shows of great skill with hand to hand combat and her lightsaber; Ahsoka jumps onto a ship that is going down, but the Pilot is trapped inside, she cuts him free]**

Anakin stared in amazement. "You are good!" Ahsoka huffed at his surprised voice. "Jeez, thanks, Master." He smiled sheepishly and turned his eyes back to the screen.

Yoda looked at the young Padawan. She had lots of untouched potentials, he didn't doubt is everything went right she could become a very powerful Jedi Master.

**PILOT: Thanks, Commander!**

**[Ahsoka rides the ship further down and then jumps onto the landing platform of the city; she fights off her enemies until reinforcements arrive]**

**AHSOKA: [to Rex] Beat you.**

**REX: Some things never change.**

Rex smiled fondly. He was happy that whatever happened didn't strain their friendship.

** INSIDE THE CITY:  **

**[Saxon fights off the Clones and enemy-Mandalorians with his shield and weapons, showing no mercy]**

Everyone made a face at what they saw, but the only thing they could do to help would be to prevent the Siege from happening at all.

**SAXON: [to a hologram of Almec] We’re meeting stronger opposition than anticipated. They’ve already taken the docks and are moving on your position.**

**ALMEC: Escape to the Undercity. You will be met there.**

**SAXON: Understood.**

**[he gets up and shoots at the clones a few times before jumping off the platform he was on and flying towards the Undercity; the clones follow tight]**

** ON A BALCONY OVERSEEING THE CITY: **

**REX: No sign of Maul yet.**

**BO-KATAN: We can’t sustain a long siege. I’ll head for the throne room and deal with Almec. [to Ahsoka] You must find Maul.**

Ahsoka huffed. "Yeah, no shit..."

**[the Mandalorians take off and leave Ahsoka and Rex alone behind]**

**AHSOKA: I want you to support Ursa at the docks. We must ensure Maul doesn’t escape.**

**REX: If he’s here. If he is not, then all of this plays right into his hands.**

Obi-Wan sighed. "He is right. If Maul truly isn't there we could be in a new war with the Mandalorians without gaining a thing from it."

**VAUGHN: [over comm] Commander Rex, this is CT-0292. I think we have something.**

**AHSOKA: I’ll be right there, Captain.**

** IN THE CANALS UNDER THE CITY: **

**[Ahsoka arrived with an elevator]**

**AHSOKA: Captain Vaughn, what have you got?**

**VAUGHN: We were cutting off this access point to the Undercity when we engaged one of the leadership, Gar Saxon. He disappeared through there. Seemed in a hurry.**

**AHSOKA: What’s down there?**

**VAUGHN: A system of tunnels, sewage ports, mainly. Sone conduit access pipes.**

**AHSOKA: Do they lead outside the city?**

**VAUGHN: Unknown, sir.**

Ahsoka and Anakin both swore and Obi-Wan gave them a punishing look.

**AHSOKA: Let’s move in.**

** IN THE THRONE ROOM: **

**ROOK: The Jedi was sighted entering the lower city.**

Rex's eyes widened. "Kriff..."

**ALMEC: Then it’s just as our Lord predicted.**

**[the door is blast open, Bo-Katan and other Mandalorians enter the room and fight their enemies; Bo-Katan fights Almec one on one and finally throws him to the ground]**

**BO-KATAN: Where is Maul?**

**ALMEC: You were never the politician your sister was.**

"They really can't stop comparing the two of you..." Obi-Wan muttered and Satine shook her head sadly. "It has been like this ever since we were children, it is why she turned out the way she is now. Why she joined Death Watch."

**[Bo-Latan shoots and misses his head by inches]**

**ALMEC: He wanted you to bring the Jedi here, but you brought the wrong one.**

Anakin went pale. "Oh no..."

**BO-KATAN: Ahsoka, come in. You’re walking into a trap. Ahsoka!**

** IN THE TUNNELS: **

**[Ahsoka leads the clones through the tunnels; not far from them Rook is watching them with many men; suddenly behind them, Saxon shows up and shoots at them]**

**AHSOKA: Get down!**

**8the Mandalorians open fire on the clones and then run off, the clones close behind]**

**AHSOKA: Vaughn, wait!**

Ahsoka buried her head in her hands. She could feel that whatever was about to come would not be good.

**CLONES: Look out! [screaming] This way! Hurry! Watch it! Watch it! Stop. Stop! [screaming]**

**[Ahsoka enters a small room, Vaughn is injured on the ground]**

**VAUGHN: I’m sorry, Commander. [his hand goes limb and he is dead]**

Rex and Cody both muttered something in Mando the Jedi didn't understand, but they had heard the words before. It was a memorial for a brother fallen in battle.

**[Ahsoka closes her eyes in sadness until she hears the Mandalorians coming again; she is surrounded with he lightsabers out; suddenly out of one tunnel come mechanic footsteps closer; the dark silhouette of dark Maul becomes visible]**

Obi-Wan felt anxiety creeping upon him. "This is... impossible."

**MAUL: I was hoping for Kenobi. Why are you here?**

**[He steps into the light and his face markings and horns become visible, as well as his yellow eyes, Ahsoka stares at him with a stoic expression]**

Anakin felt like he would faint. "Ahsoka..." His voice cracked and he closed his eyes to collect himself.

With a soft voice, Obi-Wan reassured Anakin: "She seems very well trained, she will survive..." Everyone heard the uncertainty in his words and Ahsoka felt her friends slight anxiety at what was to come.


	4. The Phantom Apprentice [Part 1/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First half of season 7, episode 10: The Phantom Apprentice
> 
> (Spoilers, duh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the episode. My absolute favorite of the entire show (but who knows what episode 11 will bring), imo the best star wars content I have seen since Umbara or the last Mandalore arc.

**[Ahsoka glances around, but keeps her stoic expression]**

**MAUL: Ahsoka Tano, is it? I can't say yours is a name familiar to me. [he steps into the room]**

"Ahsoka, get out of there..." Anakin muttered, more to himself than anyone else. Maul had killed Qui Gon, and it seemed like he had avoided Obi-Wan several times already.

Sure, the Ahsoka he saw was older, but in his mind, he saw her progress so far before his inner eye and couldn't see how she would survive the encounter.

**AHSOKA: Well, I know you.**

**MAUL: Yes, I imagine we have several mutual friends. [he stalks trough the room, circling Ahsoka]**

**AHSOKA: I wouldn’t put it that way.**

**MAUL: Of course not. But I’m afraid your way of thinking is behind the times.**

**[Ahsoka clicks a button contacting Rex, who is at the elevator from before]**

**REX: It’s her. Come on! We’ll trace the signal.**

**[he and several troopers run into the tunnels]**

Anakin sighed and relaxed a bit as he saw Rex chasing after her. He looked at his Captain and noticed that he and Cody were constantly exchanging short looks as if they were having a silent conversation.

**MAUL: [back in the small room] I was certain that Kenobi would have come himself. Perhaps bring his loyal foal. Skywalker, is it?**

**AHSOKA: Master Kenobi had a more important engagement.**

**MAUL: Indeed. I wonder… The moment may be upon us. Why you? Why did Kenobi send you?**

**AHSOKA: Why don’t you surrender, and then we can both go and ask him?**

Obi-Wan snorted and everyone gave him an odd look. "Sorry..." He was still smiling a bit until he remembered the situation and got serious again.

**MAUL: [scoffs] My surrendering, well, that would be pointless. For it I am correct, soon the Jedi and Republic will no longer be the leading interest in the galaxy.**

Everyone tensed. Windu admitted: "If I remember correctly, we are watching the end of the Clone Wars. Perhaps..." His voice trailed off, but everyone knew what he meant.

**AHSOKA: And who will be? You?**

**MAUL: No. Darth… [he gasps and looks terrified for a second] Sidious.**

"Sidious? That is the sith lord that Dooku mentioned on Geonosis..." Obi-Wan said and Yoda and Windu exchanged more than worried looks.

**[Rex and the clones arrive; a fight breaks out and Maul swings at Ahsoka and they exchange fast blows]**

As if that would change anything, Anakin grabbed Ahsoka's arm and held onto her tight. He had to insure himself she was still there.

**MAUL: [as his and Ahsoka’s blade collide] Not yet. [he pushes her back and chokes Rex with the force, then throws him at Ahsoka, throwing them both against a wall; Maul and his remaining men flee in the tunnels]**

**AHSOKA: Come on! [she and her men sprint after Maul, but soon lose him]**

Anakin visibly relaxed and slumped down into his seat. She had survived this encounter.

Suddenly Satine spoke up: "I think I have to apologize, Padawan Tano. I was too quick to judge, you and... and my sister are doing the right thing, even if I don't like the means to get to the end." Ahsoka nodded politely and smiled understandingly. "It can't be easy to hear what you are hearing right now. We will try to make a difference once we get out of here, I promise."

Anakin put a hand onto Ahsoka's shoulder and gave her a proud look.

** IN THE THRONEROOM: **

**[Rex, Ahsoka, Bo-Katan and Obi-Wan, the latter through a hologram, look at a map of the city]**

**BO-KATAN: There are a small number of firefights still happening in sector 11. But for the most part, your clones have been as effective as promised. Still, without Maul in custody, this could all fall apart quickly. We must capture him before he escapes.**

**AHSOKA: He mentioned a name, Darth Sidious.**

**BO-KATAN: Who is this Sidious?**

**OBI-WAN: I do not know much, but I will share with you what the Council suspects. Darth Sidious is the Sith Lord who orchestrated the Clone Wars and played both sides from the beginning. I first learned the name from Count Dooku though any chance of learning more about Sidious from Dooku has been lost.**

At that, they all perked up. Could it be?

**AHSOKA: Why?**

**OBI-WAN: Because Count Dooku is dead. Anakin killed him while rescuing the Chancellor.**

Ahsoka immediately hugged Anakin and exclaimed: "You did it!" Obi-Wan looked quite shocked but pleasantly surprised.

Yoda looked at Anakin. He had a bad feeling like something was going very wrong.

**OBI-WAN: With Dooku gone, we’ve lost a vital link to understanding the mystery of Darth Sidious. If you can capture Maul, he may be able to provide the missing pieces to this puzzle.**

**AHSOKA: Then send me more men.**

**OBI-WAN: Unfortunately, I cannot. I’m being sent to hunt down General Grievous on Utapau.**

Satine sighed. "Finally, it looks like an end is coming to that bloodshed, but Mandalore is worse than it has been in years..." Obi-Wan gave her a sympathetic look and muttered: "Once the war is over I'm sure the Jedi will intervene."

Windu gave Yoda a meaningful glance. Obi-Wan truly did care a lot about the Duchess, he'd have to be careful not to be tempted to go against their rules.

**AHSOKA: What about Anakin? Maybe he can reinforce us?**

**OBI-WAN: May I speak to Ahsoka alone for a moment? [Bo-Katan and Rex leave]**

The Jedi exchanged confused glances. Had something happened? Was Anakin injured?

**OBI-WAN: Anakin is on a special assignment by order of the Jedi Council.**

**AHSOKA: What kind of assignment?**

**OBI-WAN: He has been instructed to observe the Chancellor and report his findings.**

Ahsoka's mouth fell open in shock. Anakin was confused and angry. The air was tense and Obi-Wan felt Anakin's anger through the force.

**AHSOKA: Observe? You mean spy. They told him to spy on the Supreme Chancellor? Why?**

**OBI-WAN: The senate has allowed the Supreme Chancellor to remain in office long after his term has expired. The council wants to know what his true intentions are.**

Now everyone, safe for Anakin of course, understood where they were coming from. "This is treason!" Anakin exclaimed and looked around. When he noticed he couldn't find agreement in the other Jedi he looked at Rex.

Rex agreed with the council's intention, even if the way they were going about it was wrong. He opened his mouth to say it, but it was like something was holding him back. Like something was stopping him from talking against the Chancellor. In confusion, he closed his mouth again and shrugged. He could see the confusion in everyone's face and quickly turned back to the screen. What was that?

**AHSOKA: The Chancellor has been a great friend and mentor to Anakin. I can’t imagine he is happy about this.**

"No, I'm not," he growled quietly.

**OBI-WAN: No. he is not. So perhaps it’s best that you do speak with him.**

**AHSOKA: And what? Defend the Council’s actions? I hardly think I’m the best person for that.**

Ahsoka perked up at that. She felt like this was something that had to with why she left the order. Perhaps the Council made a bad decision that she didn't like? But would she really leave over that?

**OBI-WAN: Ahsoka, the Council isn’t always right. That’s why I’m asking for your help.**

**[a door opens]**

**REX: Sorry to interrupt, but there’s been an attack.**

**OBI-WAN: You had best go.**

**AHSOKA: Tell Anakin…**

**OBI-WAN: I will.**

Ahsoka smiled sadly. They understood each other without words, and yet she felt there was something between them that strained their relationship...

** DOWN IN THE TUNNELS AGAIN:  **

**CLONE 1: We got ambushed on our way to reinforce the entry port on C-deck.**

**AHSOKA: Rex, make sure C-deck is properly fortified.**

**REX: Yes ma’am.**

**CLONE 2: Commander. [he coughs and is obviously injured]**

**AHSOKA: I’m here, Trooper. Sterling, isn’t it?**

**STERLING: Yes. You need to know. Maul, he- [coughs] he went right through us, one by one. He was asking about you. The ARC Trooper, Jesse. Maul realized he was older, somehow, looked in his mind… And he took him! He took Jesse alive!**

Rex tensed immediately. Jesse was one of his oldest friends, he couldn't bear to lose him.

** SOMEWHERE IN THE UNDERGROUND TUNNELS: **

**[Jesse was in handcuffs and held by Rook, in front of him his Maul with his back turned to him]**

**JESSE: You’re wasting your time. I won’t tell you anything!**

Rex leaned forward and Cody put a hand on his shoulder.

**MAUL: How charming that you actually believe that statement to be true. [chuckles] Clones, bred for combat. All part of the plan.**

**JESSE: What plan? What are you talking about?**

**MAUL: _The_ plan. The only plan that matters. Not even I was made aware of its grand design, but I played my part. **

Obi-Wan frowned. "What is he talking about?" Anakin shrugged and muttered: "Who knows, he is crazy."

Yoda began to have a feeling of dread and looked at the Clones that were exchanging quiet words in Mando. Satine didn't look at them, but of course, she understood every word uttered in Mando.

**MAUL: And do you know what happened to me? I was cast aside. I was forgotten. But I survived, and I can thrive in the chaos that is to come. Saxon, information is a valuable commodity. See to it that the Prime Minister does not become an asset to our enemy.**

**SAXON: Yes, my lord.**

**MAUL: Now, there are some things I need to know, and you’re going to help me.**

Quietly Rex muttered: "Just tell him, Jesse, come on..."

**JESSE: We can go round and round in this circle if you want. I ain’t telling you anything.**

The swearwords coming out of the Captain's mouth made Satines eyebrows skyrocket and if it wasn't for the situation she probably would've scolded him for using such a language.

**MAUL: It is not up to you. Your mind will speak, or it will break.**

**[Maul brings his hand up to Jesse’s face and begins to mind probe Jesse]**

Yodas eyes widened. He had read about this force power, hardly anyone used it, but it was pretty much unheard of that someone without training in the force could

**MAUL: Who is this Ahsoka Tano?**

**[Jesse screams]**

Ahsoka leaned forward and put a hand on her Captain's shoulder to steady him. It wasn't easy for either of them to see this.

** IN THE PRISON: **

**[Rex, Ahsoka, and Bo-Katan enter Almec’s cell]**

**ALMEC: I’m flattered that you could find the time to see me.**

**BO-KATAN: What’s Maul’s plan? How is he going to escape?**

**ALMEC: Maul is not trying to escape because he sees no point in doing so.**

**BO-KATAN: So, he believes he can defeat us?**

**ALMEC: No, that’s not it. For weeks now he’s been consumed by a strange sense of dread.**

**AHSOKA: Has he mentioned Sidious?**

**ALMEC: Not that I can recall.**

That made everyone frown. For a Sith with such importance, it seemed weird that Maul would not mention him once. Ahsoka theorized: "Maybe he just didn't trust him enough."

**BO-KATAN: You said he wanted Kenobi here. Why?**

**ALMEC: Wasn’t just Kenobi he wanted, no. Uh, there was someone else he was interested in.**

"Who if not Sidious?" Obi-Wan questioned.

**AHSOKA: Who?**

**ALMEC: If only I could remember the name.**

**AHSOKA: Bo, help him remember.**

**[Bo-Katan walked towards him and Almec immediately gives in]**

**ALMEC: No, wait. It was-**

**[two shots go through his chest, Saxon shot him; Bo-Katan runs outside]**

Everyone jumped at the sudden shots and Obi-Wan muttered: "Convenient timing."

**BO-KATAN: Saxon.**

**[Saxon begins running, in the cell Ahsoka is kneeling next to Almec]**

**AHSOKA: Rex, get a medic!**

**ALMEC: Maul had a vision. A dream. The name came to him.**

Now Yoda perked up. If there was something he was familiar with it was visions. Even if Maul was crazy, like young Skywalker said, visions did not come randomly.

**AHSOKA: What name?**

**ALMEC: Skywalker. [he collapses and dies]**

For a moment silence filled the room, then Ahsoka questioned: "What would he want with you, Master?" Anakin shrugged.

"It is no secret that Kenobi and Skywalker together could pose a real threat against Maul and his plans," Windu said and Yoda nodded. "Agree with Master Windu I do. A mystery his wish for Skywalker is."

Anakin leaned over to his master and whispered something, Obi-Wan shrugged. Meanwhile, Ahsoka was busy being annoyed with Windus's words. Yes, she was a Padawan, but she could still pose a 'real threat' against the Sith.

**[meanwhile, Bo-Katan chases Saxon throw the prison, they fight; both jump into an elevator shaft; Bo-Katan stops an elevator and Saxon and her fight hand to hand on it; Saxon pushes Bo-Katan under the elevator and she stops it right before it crushes her with her jetpack; Saxon escaped]**

** BACK IN THE TUNNELS: **

**[Maul talks to the syndicate leaders, as Saxon arrives]**

**SAXON: What’s going on?**

**BROOK: Maul just told the syndicate leaders to go into hiding.**

**[the holograms disappear, and Maul turns to his people]**

**MAUL: You once liberated me from my imprisonment by Sidious and his apprentice. At the time I thought Dooku was an old fool. But now, now I see he and I are the same. One step behind. The dark side has never been stronger.**

The Jedi squirmed at this. Even now they often found the Dark Side to be suffocating and exhausting.

**BROOK: My lord, what does it mean?**

**MAUL: Soon… the galaxy will be remade, and in the chaos, we must seize what power we can. It is not the way of your people to hide, here in the gutters. If you die, I promise you, it will be on the field of battle. And if you die you will die as warriors.**

**[his followers cheer loudly]**

Obi-Wan sighed loudly. "He is smart, they believe every word even though it is obvious he doesn't value the same warrior principles that they do. He has no honor, no loyalty." Satine nodded sadly. "I just wonder how the situation could escalate like this."

** SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY: **

**[the clones lead the civilians through the streets]**

**CLONES: That’s it. Let’s go! Watch it, watch it!**

**WOMAN 1: We don’t take orders from clones.**

**WOMAN 2: You can’t hurt us. You need to leave.**

**CLONE: All citizens move to the shelter location.**

Satine shook her head slowly. "I hate this..."

**[Rex, Bo-Katan, and Ahsoka stand on the same balcony as before and watch the procedure]**

**BO-KATAN: This occupation cannot last much longer. The people will not stand for it. _I_ will not stand for it.**

Now the Duchess smiled slightly at her sister's determination. Meanwhile, Rex, Anakin, and Ahsoka frowned. After all, she had asked for their help.

**REX: You asked for our help. My men don’t want to be acting as a police force.**

Rex was in silent agreement with his future self.

**AHSOKA: The Republic forces will depart once we capture Maul. [they approach the throne room] Then you will have your opportunity to lead.  
**

Satine realized that she was not as appalled at the thought of her sister leading her people anymore.

**[the doors open; on the throne is Maul sitting; Jesse in kneeling next to him]**

**MAUL: I agree.**

Everyone tensed and Rex searched his friend for any visible injuries, but they only saw him for the fraction of a second.

Satine huffed at the sight of the Zabrak on the throne, he had no right. Absolutely no right, he was not Mandalorian and she doubted he got elected.

Anakin instantly gripped Ahsoka's arm again. He felt what was about to go down and he did not like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, just before the good stuff I end the chapter lol. The next chapter will probably be uploaded thursday, I need some time for the "Anakin may be Sidious's next apprentice" part.
> 
> I just realized next Friday I'll have to write the transcripts, the reactions, edit, and re-read in 3 days... Ugh.  
> Btw, in the notes at the next chapter, I will write my thoughts in a bit more detail over episode 10 and some predictions for episode 11. Let's hope I get the chapter up in time!
> 
> Also, SPOILER FOR EPISODE 11: I'll have to write reactions to Order 66. This will be so hard, I'm bad at emotions.


	5. The Phantom Apprentice [Part 2/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of season 7, episode 10: The Phantom Apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the hardest chapter to write yet, but I have a feeling the upcoming chapters will be even more difficult, sooo yeah
> 
> Also, at the end of this chapter is my opinion on this episode and my predictions for the next episode.

**[Bo-Katan expression darkened and without hesitation she runs at Maul, shooting at him; Maul redirects every shot with the force and force-chokes her halfway through the room]**

**MAUL: My lady, is that any way to treat your rightful ruler?**

Everyone tensed and Ahsoka bit down on her lip. Maul was unpredictable and unstable.

**[Maul lets her go after few seconds and Rex and Ahsoka run to her side]**

Satine sighed in audible relief and Ahsoka let go of her lip.

Rex stared at Jesse, who was in no way fighting back. Like he was broken.

**MAUL: And now, as a show of good faith, I return your comrade in arms to you. [he opens Jesse’s handcuffs with a movement of his hand] Run along. There you go. Back to your brothers.**

**[Jesse stumbles to the trio with a pained expression]**

Rex relaxed and slumped into Cody's side. Jesse was safe.

**REX: Are you all right, Jesse? [he supports him at his shoulders]**

**JESSE: I’m sorry, Commander. I couldn’t help it. I told him everything.**

Rex's heart clenched at the sight of his brother like this and Ahsoka wished Jesse had answered without being forced to.

**AHSOKA: It’s okay. Rex, get him out of here.**

**[as Rex brings Jesse outside explosions are heard and outside the throne room more explosions go off]**

**MAUL: Uh, one of you might want to deal with that.**

Anakin's hands clenched. "He wants you alone, snips." Ahsoka nodded. "I realize that."

**AHSOKA: You should go. Your people need you.**

The only reaction that got was a frustrated sigh from Anakin and a worried wince from Obi-Wan.

**MAUL: [stands up] Don’t stay on my account. We’ll be fine.**

"Son of a-" before Anakin could finish the sentence Obi-Wan rammed his elbow into the younger man ribs. Anakin winced and gave his master a glare.

**AHSOKA: Go.**

**[Bo-Katan leaves the throne room; outside the Mandalorian and clones are fighting, neither prepared to back down any time soon]**

**Saxon: Fire!**

**[in the throne room, Maul stands by the window and watches the fight]**

**MAUL: Look at them. So blissfully ignorant.**

**AHSOKA: Care to tell me what this is all about? Or would you rather save it for the council?**

**MAUL: Oh, no, no. You are the one I wish to speak with.**

Anakin glared. "Why? You didn't even know who she was until you tortured it out of one of our men!"

Rex flinched at his harsh words and Ahsoka put a calming hand on Anakin's shoulder, although it didn't do much, he did calm a little.

**MAUL: Were you not cast out of your Order?**

"I thought..." Ahsoka's voice trailed off. Anakin just nodded.

**AHSOKA: I left voluntarily.**

After a short moment of hesitation, Ahsoka muttered: "I honestly don't know which is worse." Anakin nodded slowly. "I don't care. You are still a good person and an obviously skilled fighter. It doesn't seem like there is bad blood and I feel like you had a good reason to leave." Ahsoka smiled and threw herself into a hug.

**MAUL: Yes, but you were motivated to leave by the hypocrisy of the Jedi Council.**

Nobody missed how Ahsoka didn't argue against it.

**MAUL: We were both tools for greater powers.**

**AHSOKA: I am here to bring you to justice.**

Again, Ahsoka didn't argue against any of it.

**MAUL: Justice is merely the construct of the current power base. A base, which, according to my calculations, is about to change.**

**AHSOKA: And Darth Sidious is behind it?**

**MAUL: He is behind everything. In the shadows, always. But soon, very soon… [exhales] he will reveal himself.**

Obi-Wan clenched his fists. He did not like not knowing what was going on, and it was obvious Maul knew a lot more than they did.

**AHSOKA: With your help, the Jedi can stop Sidious before it’s too late.**

Anakin froze. "Ahsoka, you can never trust a Sith." She herself was puzzled at the implied peace offering.

**MAUL: Too late for what? The Republic to fall? It already has, and you just can’t see it! There is no justice, no law, no order, except for the one that will replace it! The time of the Jedi has passed. They cannot defeat Sidious.**

For some reason, and Ahsoka hated it, she believed him. A part of her felt the truth in his words, and she despised that part of her. Especially when Anakin muttered: "He has lost his mind."

Ahsoka looked around nervously. Rex and Cody had their backs to them, so she couldn't see their faces. Anakin seemed annoyed, Satine was emotionless, but Obi-Wan seemed concerned. Windu had his usual unreadable mask and Yoda looked worried.

**MAUL: [inhales] But, together, you and I can. Every choice you have made… has led you to this moment.**

**[Maul holds out a hand and Ahsoka looks conflicted]**

"Don't do it!" Anakin snapped, but Ahsoka could see the appeal. She didn't know what had happened and why Maul was even alive, but she did feel like they had a similar story. She had no sympathy for him, but maybe this alliance would not be too bad.

Seemed like Obi-Wan agreed. "I can see how this could turn out to be a good thing." Anakin stared at him with a bewildered expression. "Master, he is a Sith! He can't be trusted! He killed your master!"

Obi-Wan gave him a sharp gaze: "What do you want me to do? Lust for revenge?" Anakin backed down a bit but still insisted: "He can't be trusted!" His master nodded. "I agree, I never said we could trust him. But I see the appeal in his offer. He knows his master, probably even his identity. Maybe he knows some of his plans, with him we could turn the Clone Wars in our favor."

Ahsoka nodded. She agreed with every word he just said. "And also, none of us know the dark side. None of us know what it feels like, how your thinking is corrupted. He does. Maybe he is insane, but he knows the enemy. He could be a huge advantage."

Anakin didn't answer him and shook his head. He ignored the quiet voice in his head that he did know what it feels like.

** AT THE BATTLEFIELD:  **

**[many clones and Mandalorian alike fall, the battle rages on without mercy]**

** IN THE THRONEROOM: **

**[Ahsoka is still contemplating joining Maul when the glass wall next to them explodes; glass shards and sparks fly through the air, neither Ahsoka nor Maul bat an eye to that]**

**AHSOKA: I will help you.**

Anakin shook his head in disappointment. "We can't trust the Sith. Never. If we cross that line, we might as well use the dark side." Ahsoka shook her head.

**AHSOKA: But you must answer one question.**

**MAUL: [still holding out his hand] You have but to ask.**

**AHSOKA: What do you want with Anakin Skywalker?**

Now Anakin stopped thinking of ways to get rid of Maul and looked back at the screen.

**MAUL: He is the key to everything.**

**AHSOKA: To bring balance to the Force?**

This did give Anakin the tiniest smile.

**MAUL: To destroy. He has long been groomed for his role, as my master’s new apprentice.**

Almost immediately Obi-Wan whispered: "He's lying." Everyone was frozen in place. Even though no one talked the video didn't continue.

Eventually, Obi-Wan continued: "He is just trying to manipulate Ahsoka into joining him. He is trying to... make her doubt the Jedi." Ahsoka nodded slowly.

"He is crazy and is trying to manipulate me... We are talking about Anakin, he could never... turn."

Anakin shook his head. He would never turn. Never. He was a Jedi, the chosen one. He would bring balance to the force, kill Sidious. Not join him.

"He is trying to trick Ahsoka into joining him. I would never join the Sith. Never." Everyone nodded in agreement, although they were shaken up by the mere thought. But of course, it wasn't true. Anakin was a Jedi, one of their best. He had killed Dooku, he would kill Sidious and bring balance.

Only Yoda and Windu exchanged more than worried look, although they stayed quiet. Anakin was their most skilled knight, easily on the same level as a Master. He was more powerful than most Jedi, should he really turn they would have a massive problem.

**AHSOKA: You lie.**

**MAUL: I‘m afraid not. In fact, I was so certain of his fate that I orchestrated this war to lure him here with Kenobi to kill him. Thus, depriving Sidious of his prized pupil.**

Anakin shook his head in disbelieve. "He is insane. He orchestrated a whole war to kill me." Obi-Wan shook his head. "That's what he says. He either wanted just destruction or he really wants Ahsoka as an apprentice and knows Anakin is her soft spot."

Ahsoka didn't comment on the fact that he seemed genuinely surprised by Ahsoka's presence and had known next to nothing about her. He wanted Obi-Wan, perhaps for Revenge, but he would know that Obi-Wan would never turn. He was the embodiment of a good Jedi.

 **A** **HSOKA: I know Anakin. [she takes out her sabers and gets into fighting position; Maul growls] Your vision is flawed.**

Ahsoka smiled softly and leaned a bit into her master’s side. He smiled down at her and she muttered quietly: "I know you would never turn. Maul is insane."

**MAUL: I see the Padawan needs one last lesson. [he activates his double-bladed sword]**

Ahsoka felt Anakin flinch next to her and took a deep breath. She was about to fight a Sith. Someone trained by Sidious himself. She trusted in her abilities, but even Obi-Wan had problems defeating him and he was at least 7 years older than she was when he fought him.

**[Maul jumps at Ahsoka and they exchange fast blows; Ahsoka holds her own and it seems like they are on a similar level of skill]**

"Skilled young Ahsoka is," Yoda commented and Windu nodded. "Her lightsaber skills are definitely on the level of a knight.

**[outside more explosions are going off, the fighting is not slowing down]**

Satine, who had just been watching the Jed until now, flinched when she saw her planet go up in flames in the fight.

**[in the throne room Ahsoka and Maul are also not slowing down; Maul hits Ahsoka in the face with his elbow and disarms her of one of her sabers that flies away; he backs her up a few feet, but Ahsoka manages to dodge or deflect any hits coming her way]**

Anakin tensed and Rex glanced behind him. Ahsoka was watching herself with a mix of awe and horror in her eyes. Obi-Wan had an emotionless face, but Cody knew his General and instantly recognized that he was dying inwardly.

**[Ahsoka kicks Maul in the chest and gets her saber with the force; the two pause a second]**

Anakin sighed relieved and put an arm around her Padawan. "I trust in your skills, but this will never happen if I have anything to say about it."

Again, Ahsoka held back any comments that it was completely stupid that Obi-Wan and Anakin would've passed an opportunity to return to Coruscant, even though there should've been enough Jedi there to capture Grievous and save the Chancellor.

**AHSOKA: You’re lucky Anakin didn’t show up. The way you’re fighting you wouldn’t have lasted long.**

Anakin smirked but his worried look wasn't lost on anyone. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes in a playful manner. "Don't stroke his ego, Ahsoka." Ahsoka smiled. "Sorry, Master."

**MAUL: Oh, you have Kenobi’s arrogance.**

"I'll take that as a compliment," Ahsoka muttered.

**AHSOKA: You’ll find I have many qualities for you to dislike. [she strikes at him again]**

**[the pair exchanges fast blows; Ahsoka has to back off a little and Maul clashes his sabers down, he growls while he pushes down on her, in physical strength he is her superior; Ahsoka lets herself drop to the ground and kicks Maul out of the window; she takes a second to catch her breath before going after him]**

Every time Maul got the upper hand Anakin tensed and every time Ahsoka got the upper hand he smiled tensely. Ahsoka's expression was constant awe and Obi-Wan watched with an impressed but worried expression. Windu's face was as impassive as ever and Yoda watched with a deep frown on his face. The clones were leaning into each other for moral support, both had a weird feeling of dread in their gut.

**[outside Maul’s followers are losing as republic reinforcements arrive; admit the battle Ahsoka is looking for Maul; she follows him on top of a building; meanwhile, the first Mandalorian have to give up, Saxon takes cover and contacts Maul]**

**SAXON: Lord Maul! I need backup. Our forces are falling. We need your support.**

Obi-Wan sighed. "As I said before, Maul knows no loyalty, no honor. He'll abandon them." Satine eyed him for a second and commented: "Better for us. Enough blood was shed on Mandalore."

**[over the city, in the construction of the globe over the city Maul is balancing on a thin platform and watching the chaos below]**

**MAUL: No. I think not. Any moment my ship will be arriving. Die well, Mandalorian.**

**SAXON: No! Wait**

**[Maul ends communication; a blue light appears behind him]**

**AHSOKA: Obi-Wan was right. You are difficult to kill.**

Anakin froze. "On top of there? One wrong step and you fall!"

Obi-Wan eyed the scene before him and then analyzed: "This will be interesting... both Maul and Ahsoka use a very acrobatic fighting style..." Anakin paled a few shades further.

**[Ahsoka runs over the slim platform towards him and jumps on top off him, their sabers crash; the pair duels on the unsecured construction; Ahsoka dodges a hit by jumping over Maul and for a second nearly falls off, but catches herself in time to block another hit]**

Anakin gripped his heart and Ahsoka smiled at his reaction. Obi-Wan smirked and muttered: "Now you know how I always feel."

**MAUL: We could have destroyed Sidious!**

**AHSOKA: Only for you to take his place!**

Obi-Wan nodded. "Fair point."

**[the two continue dueling; Ahsoka lands a kick, but Maul lands on another platform and quickly finds his balance again; Ahsoka jumps on top of him, her entire weight on him, she stands on his leg and pushes her sabers into his]**

Anakin shook his head and decided: "I'm never going to let you go to Mandalore ever again."

**[Maul kicks her off and she slips off the side of the platform, only hanging on by her hands; suddenly a light from the outside shines onto her]**

Everyone flinched when Ahsoka almost fell and Anakin inhaled the air sharply. He looked like he was about to go grey any moment now.

**FEMALE PILOT: Lord Maul, we must depart immediately.**

**[Mauls runs over a tilted platform to the top of the glass dome and destroys it with his saber; Ahsoka is close behind him and kicks him away from the top; Ahsoka lands on the feet and Maul holds onto the platform as she did seconds ago]**

"Damnit!" Ahsoka swore and Anakin buried his head in his hands. Why did they have to see this, he felt like his heart would stop any moment from shock.

**[Maul gets up immediately and they fight faster than before, Ahsoka is on the offensive; Maul manages to disarm one arm and one of her sabers goes flying all the way down; Ahsoka tries to fight with only one saber but is disarmed in a second]**

Nobody said a thing, but the mood was tense and when Ahsoka glanced to her Master she saw how the metal armrest of Anakin's seat slowly bent under his robotic arm.

**[Maul cuts through the platform Ahsoka was standing on, which begins to bend under her weight; Maul jumps over her onto the unstable platform; on the ground, the fight is over, and Saxon and his people are being arrested; Rex looks up and sees Ahsoka and Maul}**

**REX: Come on. Get the gunships. [he runs off]**

Anakin tried to calm himself. Rex was on his way, he would support her, but he was still far enough away that anything could happen.

**MAUL: I give you one last chance. [panting] Join me… or die.**

Anakin wanted to tell her not to do it, but he didn't want her to die. He felt helpless. Inwardly he swore himself to kill Maul as soon as possible, he would not let his Padawan get hurt.

**AHSOKA: Never.**

**[Maul swings at her, Ahsoka dodges the saber and catches the handle of the saber; she manages to throw him behind her and cuts the part he was standing on off; Maul falls but is almost immediately caught by Ahsoka with the force]**

Anakin broke out a cheer and Ahsoka collapsed in her chair in relief. Everyone else relaxed a tiny bit, right now Maul was in no position to attack the former Padawan.

**MAUL: Let me go! Let me die!**

Obi-Wan squirmed in his seat. Maul may be insane, but even if he was right and everything was about to change, that didn't warrant that kind of reaction.

**[three gunships approach and the clones point their weapons at Maul]**

**MAUL: You’re all going to burn! We’re all going to die! [Mandalorians shoot ropes at Maul to restrain him] You don’t know what you’re doing!**

Now even Ahsoka felt uncomfortable. Something about what they had seen made her feel unsettled like she really was doing the wrong thing. But that wasn't possible. That would mean Anakin would turn, and that would never happen.

Sure, he was vastly different from normal Jedi. He was rash, formed attachments, and lost his temper easily. But he was no evil man. She knew in her heart that he was a good man, and she would stay by his side until the end.

**[Rex stuns Maul and Ahsoka lets him go, he falls into the ropes of the Mandalorians]**

**REX: We’ll take it from here, Commander!**

**[Ahsoka looks down onto the city and then up to where previously a ship was, but it is now gone; under her are still a few things exploding and the city is burning]**

Anakin leaned back in his seat, oblivious to everyone's uneasiness. He had no doubt everything was fine now and Ahsoka would return safe and sound.

Satine was paler than he had ever been. The city was burning, who knew how many people died during this war. As always war had brought nothing but destruction and misery. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my thoughts on episode 10:  
> \- in general: I absolutely loved every second of it, it was amazing  
> \- Maul is such a good character, his development from just some sith apprentice (that looks cool) to a vengeful, resourceful and smart antagonist to someone terrified of the future who knows what will happen, but no one believes him. I love him so much, easily top 5 favorite characters  
> \- Ahsoka is a queen, as always. She bested Maul, someone who could hardly be bested by Obi-Wan, a queen  
> \- Does Rex still have his inhibitor chip? I think he does, but I also think I remember seeing a scar on his head in the Bad Batch arc... who knows  
> \- I have to address the parallels, Maul using the Mind Probe thing and holding his hand out, ngl: Maul > Kylo Ren  
> \- also, the many parallels in this are so great in general (did anyone else feel like the way Almec said "Skywalker" was exactly the same like Yoda said it before dying? no just me? alright then)  
> \- also, the throne room went through a lot lmao, Maul vs. Viszla, Maul killing Satine, Maul vs. Ahsoka, etc. lol  
> \- I really liked the view that it was an obvious mistake that Anakin killed Dooku, he saw his own Master betray him and would've most likely cooperated to a degree and maybe a lot could've been avoided  
> \- Ngl, maybe if Ahsoka had talked to Anakin she could've helped change his mind, but I doubt it. He didn't fall because of his lacking faith in the council (that played a part, but it was not the big motivator), it was because of Padme and he never would've told Ahsoka about Padme. I also doubt she would've been able to make him see reason, she herself doubts the council too much
> 
> Predictions for episode 11 (potential spoilers!):  
> \- Order 66, it is confirmed, so yeah  
> \- Rex will remove his chip/reveal the chips to Ahsoka  
> \- I think Maul and Ahsoka (and Rex?) will have to Team up to escape and Maul double-crosses them in the end and escapes  
> \- Ahsoka will definitely not find out about Anakin (otherwise the rebels reaction wouldn't make sense)  
> \- I hope Jesse removes his Chip, but I honestly think Rex (or, less likely Ahsoka) will have to kill him  
> \- maybe Ahsoka figures out Palpatine is Sidious?
> 
> Lastly, I am really scared of episode 12. Order 66 happens, from the sounds of it, rather early/in the middle of the 11th episode, so what could possibly happen in episode 12? I'm scared lol


	6. Shattered [Part 1/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First half of season 7, episode 11: Shattered

**[the gunships land; Saxon, Brook and other Mandalorian are led away; Saxon tries to free himself]**

**CLONE: Watch it!**

**[Bo-Katan walks by the prisoners and looks at them; the last gunship lands; the doors open and Ahsoka and Rex come out, behind them is Maul unconscious and tied up]**

**BO-KATAN: You actually have captured him. I’m impressed. [hands Ahsoka her sabers]**

Anakin could feel himself relax a bit more when Ahsoka had her sabers. 

**AHSOKA: That is what the council wanted.**

**BO-KATAN: Still. You succeeded where many have failed.**

Anakin smiled down at her, his pride radiating into the force. Obi-Wan felt satisfied too in a way. Maul was finally contained and would, hopefully, not hurt anyone else.

**AHSOKA: I’ve learned from the best, including you.**

**BO-KATAN: [looks surprised] I wish I was good at something other than war. [looks over the city, smoke is rising up from everywhere]**

The surprise was evident on Satine's face. Ever since they were small her sister was fascinated by war and wanted to be a warrior. Now, that she experienced it first hand her opinion had apparently changed.

**AHSOKA: You people need a new kind of leader.**

**BO-KATAN: My sister tried that. I never understood her idealism.**

**[the people are coughing and helping each other, they seem injured and weak]**

Satine smiled sadly. She had to reconnect with her sister, but how could she? Right now her sister was still part of Death Watch and following her own idealism of war and violence. She hadn't seen what Satine had seen, she wouldn't listen.

**REX: Commander. I have the council waiting.**

**AHSOKA: And Master Skywalker? Were you able to contact him?**

**REX: He was at the meeting when I left to get you.**

**BO-KATAN: Go on. I can handle this.**

**[Ahsoka nods at Bo-Katan and leaves with Rex]**

** IN A CONFERENCE ROOM: **

**[Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Aayla Secura are resent as holograms]**

**WINDU: I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. The dark side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor.**

Anakin's rather happy mood instantly disappeared. He clenched his jaw and forced out: "Even insinuating that is treason." Nobody answered him. He was too stoic for his own good and wouldn't listen anyway.

**KI-ADI-MUNDI: If he does not give up his emergency powers after the destruction of Grievous then he should be removed from office.**

**WINDU: The Jedi Council would have to take control of the senate in order to secure a peaceful transition.**

**YODA: To a dark place, this line of thought will carry us. Hmm. Great care, we must take.**

Anakin tensed and Ahsoka felt anger lingering in the force around him. Maul's words came back into her mind. She could recognize the same expression of worry on Obi-Wan's face.

**[the doors open, Ahsoka and Rex come in]**

**WINDU: I understand you mission was a success.**

**AHSOKA: Yes. I have Maul in custody. I will escort Commander Rex when he delivers him to Coruscant.**

**YODA: A great service to the Republic you have done.**

**AHSOKA: I did my duty as a citizen.**

**YODA: Not as a Jedi.**

**AHSOKA: No. Not yet.**

Obi-Wan sighed. "A pity, you are extremely skilled and powerful. You took down a Sith trained by Sidious himself." Ahsoka shrugged.

"I think it is obvious, if Maul had truly wanted me dead during our fight, I would be. He tried to turn me, and when I didn't turn he could've taken the easy way to get rid of me, just cut the bar I was standing on. I don't know why he swung at me, but if he didn't I never would've survived. Maul is a highly trained duelist, even if I was extremely skilled, I shouldn't have won if he wanted me to die."

Yoda smiled at her analysis. He had come to the same conclusion, Maul had killed Qui-Gon and even a much older Obi-Wan had struggle defeating him. Maul didn't want to kill her until the end, and then he had made a mistake by not taking the easy route. 

"A great accomplishment for a padawan especially that is," Yoda said and Ahsoka gave him a small nod.

**AHSOKA: [a short pause] Actually, I was hoping to speak with general Skywalker.**

**WINDU: I sent him to inform the Chancellor that General grievous has indeed been located on Utapau.**

**AHSOKA: Master Kenobi?**

**YODA: Engaged the enemy, he has.**

**AHSOKA: Then the war could be over soon.**

Obi-Wan couldn't believe it. Could the war really be over soon? It made sense. With Maul in custody they would find out more about Sidious and find out his identity, Dooku was dead, and if Grievous died there would be no Separatist leaders left to lead the army.

**WINDU: That depends on the Chancellor.**

**AHSOKA: What do you mean?**

**WINDU: I’m sorry, citizen. These matters are for the council to discuss.**

Ahsoka's eyebrows shot in the air and amused surprise was in her eyes. Anakin rolled his eyes and Obi-Wan sighed softly.

**AHSOKA: I understand.**

**[Windu, Aayla Secura, and Ki-Adi-Mundi’s holograms disappear; Yoda stays]**

**YODA: Ahsoka. More to say, have you? A message for Skywalker, perhaps?**

**AHSOKA: No, Master, Thank you. I’ll tell him myself when I see him.**

**YODA: May the Force be with you, Padawan.**

**[Yoda disappears and Rex steps up next to Ahsoka]**

**REX: You didn’t tell them what Maul said about General Skywalker**

**AHSOKA: No, I didn’t.**

Everyone felt uncomfortable at being reminded what Maul said, even if the anger radiating from the knight a minute ago had resurfaced the memory for some of them.

** ON THE DOCKS: **

**[The Clones and the Mandalorian stand at attention on both sides of the way, Rex and Ahsoka approach the end where a transport ship is waiting; Bo-Katan and her people bring Maul in a containment cell; Maul is awake inside and breathes heavily]**

**AHSOKA: Impressive. I suspect even Maul couldn’t get out there.**

**BO-KATAN: A relic of a bygone era when Mandalorians had reason to imprison you Force-wielding maniacs.**

Satine's brows furrowed. "I outlawed things like these!" Ahsoka shrugged. "Your sister was a part of Death Watch, maybe they had one of these."

**AHSOKA: I thought your sister outlawed such devices.**

**BO-KATAN: She did. This is the last one.**

Satine relaxed a bit. Maybe Mandalore would be in good hands with her sister.

**[Ahsoka and Bo-Katan shake hands]**

**BO-KATAN: Goodbye, Ahsoka Tano.**

**[Ahsoka enters the ship and it takes off; inside Maul watches as Ahsoka and Rex chat away; the ship lands in a star destroyed; Maul is brought into a cell but remains in the holding cell from the Mandalorians]**

Obi-Wan massaged his head: "I hope everything goes well." The others nodded and Ahsoka asked: "So, am I the only one with a weird feeling? Like... something is coming?" Nobody answered, and that was all Ahsoka needed to know she wasn't alone.

** ON THE BRIDGE:  **

**[Ahsoka and Rex enter the Bridge; the crew salutes them as they walk up to the front; the ship jumps into hyperspace]**

**REX: Something on your mind?**

**AHSOKA: As a Jedi, we were trained to be keepers of the peace, not soldiers. But all I’ve been since I was a Padawan is a soldier.**

Yoda looked down. It was true, these were children fighting a war they didn't start. They truly had become soldiers rather than peacekeepers. Everyone looked devastated and Anakin gave his Padawan a sad look. She didn't meet anyone's eyes.

**REX: Well, I’ve known no other way. Gives us clones all a mixed feeling about the war. Many people wish it never happened. But without it, we clones wouldn’t exist.**

Cody sighed quietly. Too many times he had thought about what meaning his life even had, what worth his life had. Seemed like Rex felt similar. They only existed to be killed in battle, their existence wasn't intended for anything else.

**AHSOKA: Well, then perhaps some good has come from all of it. The Republic couldn’t have asked for better soldiers, not I a better friend.**

**[Ahsoka and Rex salute at each other, a soft smile on both of their lips]**

Ahsoka smiled and leaned forward. She laid a hand onto Rex's shoulder for a second and Rex smiled back at her. It was true, they were good friends and the clones were the republics finest soldiers.

**OFFICER: Commander Rex, the latest briefing has come in.**

**REX: Want to have a look?**

**AHSOKA: You go. I’m sure it’s more good news.**

**[Rex nods and leaves the bridge]**

Ahsoka slowly shook her head. Something was wrong. Something was... off. "I have a bad feeling about this."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts on this episode:  
> \- it was just... amazing  
> \- not sure if it's just me, but when Bo-Katan gave their last force-user-containment-thingy to the republic it was an indication that she could very well imagine peace between the two? Bo-Katan is a queen  
> \- the first half just had such a weird feeling to it, we all knew what was coming, but it just was so... terrible I guess. We all knew it was coming and when the officer told Rex that the reports were in I knew what would happen...  
> \- also, the disrespect from Windu, the **d i s r e s p e c t** to our **queen**  
>  \- Rex's and Ahsoka's talk just before Order 66 was gut-wrenching... I hate sidious  
> \- hearing the voices from ROTS made me bawl... can you imagine how Ahsoka felt in rebels when SPOILER SEASON ") she realized Vader was Anakin? That Maul was right?  
> \- Rex trembling and fighting against it???? the LOYALTY???? He is the best and no one can convince me otherwise (but also "I didn't betray my Jedi" my ass, Rex you fought against it, buuuut you did order everyone to kill her and you shot at her several times...)  
> \- I read this somewhere else, but every other Clone said "Yes, my lord" or something with "my lord", but Rex said "lord Sidious", BECAUSE HE ISN'T **HIS** LORD AND I AM STLL CRYING  
> \- the fact that they were still in Ahsokas armor made it even worse. This sign of respect and honor is suddenly... a mocking almost, I was shook  
> \- I almost forgot about the hallway scene... the hallway scene... I don't even know... And we all thought Disney would make this a harmless kids show... Maul is an animal, I am still shook (but also why was it lowkey attractive oops)  
> \- when Rex was himself again and called Ahsoka 'kid', as he did, in the beginning... my heart cried  
> \- also, the fact that Rex shot his brothers??? For Ahsoka??? The men he fought so long with??? I love their friendship
> 
> My predictions will be in the notes of the next chapter, will probably come out Sunday!


	7. Shattered [Part 2/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of season 7, episode 11: Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have to apologize for that shitty beginning, I just... I don't know, this was a hard chapter to write.
> 
> Also, I heard in New Zealand the final episode is out and it's apparently really short? Anyways, if anyone comments spoilers for the finale, I will beat yo ass (I won't read comments until I have finished the season anyways, but to someone else you might genuinely destroy their viewing experience, please just... don't be a dick)

Instead of a new scene appearing the screen suddenly faded to black. Everyone exchanged confused looks.

 _"I'm sorry, but I'll have to interrupt this rather happy moment..._ " Everyone jumped at the voice. It was... there was no real word to describe it. it wasn't really in the room, more like in their heads, echoing and drowning out every thought.

"Who are you?" Windu asked and the voice chuckled. _"I am the one showing you this. The one who brought you here."_ Anakin was tense and looked around in suspicion. "Why are you just now talking to us? Why not earlier?"

 _"I didn't see a need to do so. But now, I do. For the safety of everyone in this room I have to do something I hoped to avoid."_ Obi-Wan sat up a bit straighter. "And what would that be?"

 _"I have to use my abilities on two of you. If I don't in the next few minutes some people could get seriously injured."_ "What will you do?" Ahsoka asked. "You'll see. Please, remain seated and cooperate."

A figure appeared. It was a soft yellow, almost white. No real shapes or details, it was... just something. Before anyone could ask what, they would do the figure approached Rex and Cody. "What are you-" Rex's sentence was cut off when the figure touched both of their heads. He froze, his eyes wide open.

Both clones began to bend forward and suddenly both talked without any emotion in their voice: "Good soldiers follow orders." Without a warning, the moment they stopped talking, both collapsed and fell to the floor.

The figure was gone and Ahsoka jumped over the seats to get to them. She kneeled next to her Captain, Obi-Wan was by Cody's side. "Rex? Are you okay?"

Slowly the clones began to move again. Cody held his head and clenched his eyes shut; his brother massaged his templates. "What... What was that?" Ahsoka and Obi-Wan helped the clones sit down in their seats again.

_"I'm sorry, this must've been a rather disorienting experience. Now, please settle down, you will continue watching. Soon you will realize what I did, and when you find out, please remain civil. I will not accept any kind of physical fighting here. Remember that this is a future that has not yet happened, and a future that can be changed with every decision you make."_

Before anyone could ask questions, the screen began to light up again. Obi-Wan walked back to his seat, but Ahsoka remained next to the Captain. "You sure you're okay?" he muttered quietly, and he nodded slowly. "I think so, yes."

**[Maul is still in the cell, suddenly voices are heard]**

_**VOICEOVER:** _

_**[lightsaber ignites]** _

_**SIDIOUS: You must choose.** _

_**WINDU: Don’t listen to him, Anakin!** _

_**ANAKIN: It’s not the Jedi way. He must live.** _

_**WINDU: He’s too dangerous to be left alive.** _

_**SIDIOUS: Please don’t.** _

_**ANAKIN: I need him!** _

_**SIDIOUS: Unlimited power!** _

_**[Windu screams; force lightning; more screaming]** _

_**ANAKIN: What have I done?** _

Nobody could really make out full sentences or the context of what was said. "Did... Did Anakin and Mace fight Sidious?" Obi-Wan questioned and Anakin shrugged. "I'm... not sure."

Ahsoka remarked in a worried tone: "Sounds like something went wrong..." The others nodded in agreement.

**[Ahsoka holds her head in pain on the bridge]**

**AHSOKA: [whispering] Anakin?**

Ahsoka glanced back at her master. Something terrible was about to happen.

** IN THE CONFERNCE ROOM: **

**[Rex has an almost hypnotized look in his eyes; he looks at a hologram of a hooded man]**

**SIDIOUS: Execute order 66.**

Both clones froze up completely. The Jedi felt their anxiety, fear, and disbelieve. "Rex, what is... What is Order 66?" Rex opened his mouth to answer but just closed it again.

"That is... not possible." He sounded like he was about to burst into tears.

**REX: Yes, Lord Sidious.**

That changed the entire mood in the room. Windu stood up, slowly. "The clones are traitors." Rex slowly shook his head. "No, I-... This is impossible." Cody asked in a pained voice: "Why would Order 66 be issued? What... What happened?"

"Rex." Rex flinched and looked back. Anakin was standing, caution in his eyes. "Why are you listening to a _Sith_?" Rex shook his head. "I don't know... I don't understand." Ahsoka felt the sincerity in his voice and the confusion in his mind. 

"Ahsoka, come here," Anakin order. Rex looked at her, the pain in his eyes broke her heart. "No. Remember what... that thing said? We can still change the future. Whatever will happen that made Rex listen to Sidious... We can still change it." Anakin didn't budge, determination in his eyes. Ahsoka slowly stood up and nudged Rex and Cody to get behind her. "Masters, search your feelings. Rex and Cody are good men. They-... Whatever will happen, we can stop it. Do you really think it would've brought them here if they were traitors?"

"Right the Padawan is." Everyone looked at Yoda. "Feel the good heart of these men I can. Evil they are not." Ahsoka nodded and Obi-Wan now carefully guided Anakin back into his seats. His eyes were weary and searched Cody's face. Only when everyone else was seated again Ahsoka allowed the clones to sit again, and once again she took a seat next to the clone captain.

**[the hologram disappears; the door opens and Ahsoka comes running]**

**AHSOKA: Rex. It’s Anakin. I feel like something terrible has happened.**

**[Rex is trembling, he drops his helmet; the guards on the bridge get something over the radio and point their weapons at Ahsoka]**

Rex and Cody both looked horrified. Everyone was confused... Why would the Clones do something like this?

**AHSOKA: Rex?**

**REX: No! I’ll do it. [turns around]**

**AHSOKA: Rex, what’s happening? [takes a step forward]**

**REX: [gets his weapons out and points them at Rex] Stay back! [a tear rolls over his face; his hands are trembling even stronger]**

Everyone is tense. Rex shook his head, slowly. Disbelieving. He couldn't believe what he saw.

**REX: Find him. Find him. Fives. Find him! Fives!**

He sat up a bit straighter, the Captain in him showing again. What about Fives?

**[Rex begins shooting and Ahsoka leaps onto him; Rex is flung backward and hits his head on the holotable; Ahsoka closes the door to the bridge with the force while the clones are firing at her]**

**AHSOKA: Rex?**

Anakin wanted to jump to his feet, rip Ahsoka away from the clone, and make sure this would never happen, but his muscles didn't obey him. He wasn't sure if it was shock or something- or someone- different, but he felt fear rise up. What if Rex snapped right now and attacked Ahsoka?

Ahsoka was trembling, Rex and Cody both had tears in their eyes.

**[the door behind her opens; Jesse and 4 other troopers enter and fire at her; the 6 soldiers surround her and shoot at her, Ahsoka deflects all shots to the ceiling; smoke fills the room]**

Rex now dared to look over and his heart broke when he saw the pain and confusion in her eyes. He wanted to scream, shout, do _something_. But all he could do was watch helplessly as he saw his Commander spiral.

**CLONE1: She’s down. She’s down.**

**CLONE2: Hold your fire! We got her!**

**[they stop shooting, Rex looks at the place Ahsoka is to be at without any emotion on his face; Ahsoka is not in the room anymore, she has escaped through the ceiling]**

**CLONE3: Sir, are you all right?**

**REX: Fine, just tired is all. I want you to go to the detention level. Execute Maul.**

Still, nobody talked. Everyone watched in shock and Rex felt the first tears run over his face. How was he so emotionless? How did he just try to kill his commander? She was a sister to him; how could he just go through with it?

**CLONE3: Yes, sir. All right, men. [he and two other clones leave the room]**

**REX: All right. We know Ahsoka Tano is on board. She has been marked for termination by Order 66. Under this directive, any and all Jedi leadership must be executed for treason against the Republic. Any soldier that does not comply with the order will also be executed for treason. Understood?**

"What?" Anakin burst out and shook his head, anger radiating into the force. "That is bullshit! Why would we ever betray the republic?" His gaze met Rex and he sneered angrily: "How can you believe these lies of the Sith?" Rex backed up, he didn't know, what was he supposed to answer, he had no idea what was happening.

"I don't..." Anakin stood up in a threatening manner and instantly Ahsoka, Cody and Obi-Wan were on their feet as well. Ahsoka and Cody were shielding Rex with their bodies and Obi-Wan faced Anakin. "Anakin, calm down." Anakin looked passed him, his gaze still fixed on his Captain's face.

Suddenly Rex froze. He gripped Cody's shoulder and then gripped his throat. Everyone looked at the clone who was struggling for air, not really sure what was happening as Ahsoka and Cody were still blocking their line of sight.

It took Ahsoka a second to realize what was happening and looked back at her master. His normally blue eyes were a fiery yellow. Her heart was stuck in her throat. Maul was right. He was right. She felt like throwing up. Their eyes met. Blue met yellow and suddenly Rex could breathe again. Anakin's eyes were back to normal, but Ahsoka was still in shock.

For the first time, Satine spoke in a calming manner: "Let's all calm down. We won't find out what will happen if we keep interrupting." Obi-Wan pushed Anakin back into his seat. The former's eyes were cast to the floor, Ahsoka felt his shame through their, very strained, bond.

Only now she managed to break free and kneeled back down next to Rex. "Are you all right?" He nodded slowly. Ahsoka helped him sit down and couldn't stop herself. Her world was falling apart right now, she needed the comfort and let her hand slide into Rex's hand. She squeezed once and after a few seconds Rex squeezed back.

Yoda’s eyes lingered on the Padawan a few seconds longer. Her shock was different from the one they all felt by the betrayal of the close. It was genuine horror and... regret. He had a feeling Order 66 had nothing to do with it. Dark times were awaiting them.

**CLONES: Yes, sir!**

**REX: There are only so many places to hide on this ship. Gather up search parties. We’ll fan out and move section by section. Come on, Let’s get moving.**

**[all clones leave the room; Rex watches them for a moment and the follows]**

** IN MAULS CELL: **

**[Maul breathes heavily; two troopers enter the cell and open Mauls restrainment cell; they point their weapons at Maul when suddenly Ahsoka appears in the door; she uses the force to knock them out, not kill them]**

**AHSOKA: [pointing her lightsaber at Maul] Don’t make me regret this. [she opens his restrains and Maul falls onto his knees]**

Ahsoka felt Rex tense and felt the worry and uncertainty of everyone in the room. She couldn't blame them. She felt like it would be very in-character for him to lash out in his lust for revenge.

**MAUL: You- [coughs] You survived.**

**AHSOKA: Is this your doing? Choose your words carefully. [she holds her lightsaber to his neck]**

**MAUL: No, no. It was not my doing. I do not know what has occurred, but, surely, you have felt it. The voices crying out. [coughs] The death.**

Now Ahsoka tensed. If it was this strong that whatever happened was felt that strongly by both of them... What the hell happened?

**AHSOKA: The clones turned against me. Even Rex. I don’t know why; they just suddenly weren’t themselves.**

**MAUL: [chuckles] Brilliant. Brilliant. [chuckles] I was not privy to my master’s plan, but now, now I see it. He turned the Jedi’s own army against them. Well, you’ve done the right thing by coming to me. Only together can we survive this. Now, if you will follow my lead-**

**AHSOKA: You don’t understand. I’m not here to team up with you. I need a diversion, and you’re it. Now go cause some chaos. It’s what you’re good at.**

Obi-Wan felt relieved at the fact that she would not trust him, but he couldn't deny that, in this situation, it would be good for her to have an ally.

The silence in the room was tense as if any wrong movement could trigger a fight, Windu and Yoda kept exchanging meaningful glances, having a silent conversation.

**[Ahsoka leaves the cell and looks around, Maul follows close behind]**

**MAUL: Uh, [sighs] care to give me a fighting chance?**

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Like he needed a saber to wreak havoc.

**AHSOKA: I’m not rooting for you. Now get going.**

**[Maul looks pissed, but turns around and leaves Ahsoka]**

** SOMEWHERE IN THE CRUISER:  **

**[Rex and two other troopers walk through the hallways]**

**CLONE: Sir, we finished our sweep of the detention level. The prisoner has escaped. There’s no sign of Tano or Maul.**

**REX: Destroy the escape pods and increase security on the hangar decks.**

Anakin slowly shook his head. The clones knew their strengths and weaknesses, they knew the ins and outs of their plans, knew how the Jedi worked, how they thought. The perfect army to bring the Jedi down.

**CLONE: Right away, sir.**

** SOMEWHERE ELSE ON THE CRUISER:  **

**[Ahsoka is sneaking around a hallway and enters a dark room; Ahsoka powers up a droid]**

**R7: [beeping]**

**AHSOKA: Ssh… R7, I need your help.**

**R7: [beeping]**

**AHSOKA: I know. I know. Quiet!**

**[two other droids power up and begin beeping]**

**AHSOKA: I don’t know. I don’t know why the clones are doing this. But we might be able to do something about it.**

Ahsoka smiled at the sight of her droid. At least she had one ally.

**[more beeping]**

**AHSOKA: Are you sure you wanna help?**

**[more beeping]**

**AHSOKA: It could be dangerous.**

**[even more beeping]**

**AHSOKA: Okay, let’s get started. R7, patch into the central computer. Bring up every secure file on Clone Trooper CT-5555.**

Rex straightened a bit and Ahsoka soothed him by drawing circles onto his hand, which she was still holding.

**[R7 beeps; Ahsoka looks through several files, several people show up but never long enough for anyone to read what is written]**

**AHSOKA: Okay Rex, what am I looking for?**

**[a recording of Nala Se appears]**

**NALA SE: An independent investigation confirmed that the Clone Trooper CT-5555 experienced a malfunction with his inhibitor chip. Both the Senate committee and the Jedi Council have accepted these findings. However, a grievance report was filed by CT-7567.**

Rex brows furrowed. A Grievance Report? That would be the first one he had ever filed. Why? Cody, on the other hand, wondered what inhibitor chips they were talking about. He was one of the highest-ranking clones, if anyone should know about a possibility of something like that malfunctioning, it should be him. Him and the medics, of course.

**AHSOKA: R7, bring up that report.**

**[R7 beeps]**

**AHSOKA: It’s sealed? Try Anakin’s passcode. 8-1-0-8.**

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Of course, you would know my passcode." Ahsoka smiled, although her smile was strained. She still saw the yellow eyes in her mind. Still, she answered in a playful tone: "And so does everyone in this room now." With an overdramatic sigh, he declared: "Great, so I have to change my code now!"

Ahsoka smiled sheepishly and turned back around to the screen. Both Cody and Rex didn't miss how her smile fell the moment she thought nobody was looking at her. Something was wrong.

**[a hologram of Rex appears]**

**REX: I already know this report is gonna fall on deaf ears, but I owe it to Fives to record what I saw. I’m not sure I believe it myself, but there’s a possibility that the inhibitor chips the Kaminoans put inside of us have a purpose that we don’t yet fully understand.**

Ahsoka froze. She wasn't sure if it was true, but... "Do you think what I'm thinking?" she asked in a quiet voice and Rex nodded, a saddened expression on his face. The others seemed to realize what was happening as well, exclude Anakin who was too wrapped up in his own mind to see reason.

It made sense to Rex. Why that thing touched only him and Cody, why he would follow a Sith's command, why he would fight so much but once he lost would be so expressionless. Mind-control.

** SOMEWHERE ON THE CRUISER IN A HALLWAY: **

**[clones fire at something off screen]**

**CLONE1: Fall back! Fall back!**

**[the body of a clone is thrown and knocks them over; the clones fall back, and Maul enters the hallway; he rips out a plate from the wall and holds it with the force in front of him as a shield]**

For some reason, it was worse seeing them being slaughtered while knowing they were not in their right mind. The one thing every clone could in a way rely on, was dying n battle for a good cause, but right now they were fighting against a good cause, not knowing what they really wanted. Yes, this was worse.

**[Maul lifts one clone with the force to the ceiling and then throws him behind himself; Maul throws the plate he used as a shield and decapitates two clones]**

Ahsoka flinched violently and now Rex drew soothing circles on her hand, although he wasn't much better. Maul was a monster, an animal.

**[Maul smashed two clones between two other plates he rips out from the wall and kills them, he then uses these new plates as shields and approaches the clones faster; he throws one shield and cuts through one clone in the middle and pins him to the wall]**

Ahsoka felt like throwing up. Cody and Rex both closed their eyes in pain and the other Jedi had deep frowns on their faces. This future was terrible.

**CLONE2: Ridge is down! Maul’s advancing toward the main hangar!**

**REX (on radio): You must seal the blast doors. Stop his advance!**

**[Maul disarms two clones with the force]**

**CLONE2: Seal the blast door! Now!**

**[the clone pushes the button to seal the door and all clones come through in time; Maul reaches out with the force and pulls one clone2’s arm back just as the doors close; his arm is cut off and falls to the ground]**

Everyone flinched and Ahsoka grabbed the Captain's arm to stabilize herself. Rex looked over and his heart broke. She was a child, barely 16. She shouldn't be here, shouldn't have to worry about betrayal, mind control, or fighting Sith and her own men.

**REX (over radio on the cutoff arm): Trooper, did you seal the doors? Trooper? If you read this, seal the door. We want to redirect his approach. Over.**

**[Maul kneels next to the arm and looks at it]**

With real horror in her voice, Ahsoka now asked quietly: "How can someone be this gruesome? Slaughter so many innocent down just... for nothing." Obi-Wan and Satine both were pale, Anakin too, but for a different reason. Obi-Wan and Satine were sick at what they saw, Anakin was reminded of the Tuskens.

"Corrupted by the dark side he is. Broken by the hate and the vengefulness in his heart he was." Ahsoka looked at the grandmaster. She saw the pain in his eyes and nodded slowly. He had lost a student to the dark side; she couldn't imagine how he felt. Actually- her eyes jumped to her Master- maybe she could imagine the fear behind that thought.

** SOMEWHERE ELSE ON THE CRUISER:  **

**[several clones run through the hallways, Rex is in the back; two droids are waiting and purposefully ram into the Commander]**

**REX: Hey, hey! Out of the way!**

**[the other droid closes all doors and traps Rex]**

**Rex: Are you crosswired?**

**[the droid beeps and R7 plays a hologram]**

**AHSOKA (hologram): Rex. I think I know what’s happening. I saw your report on Fives. It isn’t your fault. You were programmed. Your mind was altered to do this when you were very young. I can help you.**

Anakin shook his head slowly. In a soft, understanding voice he muttered: "Ahsoka, you can't know that..." She shrugged. "Does it look like I have any other choice right now? What do you want me to do? Kill Rex?"

Anakin bit his lip. He could see where her hesitation came from, but all he wanted was for her to get the hell out of that ship and find future-him so they could figure it out together.

**[the hologram ends; Rex immediately points his gun at R7]**

**REX: Where is she?**

Rex winced at his first response being violence and Cody gave his brother a worried look. Seeing oneself like this could not be healthy. In the back of his mind he questioned whether he was forced to execute his general too. He prayed not, but something told him he wouldn't be that lucky.

**AHSOKA: [from behind rex] I’m right here.**

**[Rex turns around and points his gun at Ahsoka; R7 shocks him until he s unconscious]**

**AHSOKA: Careful. We’re trying not to hurt him.**

For the first time in what felt like hours, Rex cracked a short smile again. It was good knowing his Commander still cared about him.

**[Ahsoka flips him around and holds him in his arm]**

**CLONE1 (from behind the door): They’ve got the commander. Bring the charges.**

**AHSOKA: Cheep, are all the doors sealed, so the way is clear?**

**[Cheep beeps]**

**AHSOKA: Okay. Let’s get him to the medical bay.**

**[Ahsoka picks Rex up and the droids carry him on top of them; just as the clones break through the door they get to another door and close it in time; the clones immediately get to work]**

"Hurry up, Ahsoka..." Obi-Wan murmured and Anakin glances over to him with a serious expression. Even she would not be able to take that many Clones down, especially since it was obvious, she didn't want to and would hesitate to go for the kill. The odds were not in her favor.

**CLONE2: Start working on these doors.**

**[Ahsoka, Rex and the droids arrive in the medical bay and transfer him to an examining bed]**

**AHSOKA: R7, run a scan. See if you can find the inhibitor chip the report talked about.**

**[beeping; Ahsoka pushes a few buttons and a medical droid begins scanning Rex, nothing is found]**

Rex, Cody, and Anakin tensed again. If the chip was truly not there... That would mean Rex had acted on his own to take Ahsoka down and seemed to have no problem with it, apparently.

**AHSOKA: But the chip has to be there. Check again.**

**[Rex is scanned once again; outside the clones begin to try and force the door to the medical bay open; a droid informs Ahsoka of this]**

**AHSOKA: How close are they?**

**[G-G beeps]**

**AHSOKA: G-G, if they override the door controls, you have to reseal it fast. [G-G rolls away] R7, anything?**

**[R7 shakes his head; Ahsoka slowly walks up to Rex’s head; outside the clones are getting closer and closer to getting in]**

"C'mon, hurry..." Rex said quietly and gripped Ahsoka’s hand tighter as if he wanted to make sure she wouldn't be ripped away from him.

**[Ahsoka puts her hands on the sides of Rex’s head and begins talking]**

**AHSOKA: I am one with the force and the force is with me. [as she says it a second time Rex’s lips begin moving the tiniest bit] I am one with the force and the force is with me. [the third time he begins speaking with her] I am one with the force and the force is with me. [the fourth, fifth and sixth time they are speaking in unison] I am one with the force and the force is with me. I am one with the force and the force is with me.**

For some reason, their chanting helped all the Jedi calm down, as they all spoke with the pair on the screen in their head.

**[the computed finds Rex’s chip]**

**AHSOKA: You found it? R7, get him under and remove that thing. I don’t know if it will work, but if it doesn’t, we’re dead anyway.**

Rex looked at his Commander and said in a pleading voice, quiet enough that no one else heard it: "If it ever comes to that situation, and I'm not myself anymore... DO what is necessary." Ahsoka nodded with a serious expression. "I would rather die than be mind-controlled and try to kill you," he added and Ahsoka nodded again. "I'll do what I have to make sure we both stay safe."

**[Rex is brought into a tube for surgery; outside the clones are nearly there]**

**CLONE: Go! Go!**

**[the door begins to break]**

**AHSOKA: Get ready on the door. [takes her sabers out]**

**[the doors open and the clones immediately open fire on Ahsoka; Ahsoka deflects the bolts and force pushed two clones away, they are immediately replaced by two other clones; behind Ahsoka Rex begins to wake; Ahsoka uses the force to knock them out in a non-lethal way; Rex takes his guns out of the holster; one shot hits Ahsoka’s lightsaber and she only has one left]**

Everyone was tense. The Clones, especially the 501st, were elite troopers, and they knew Ahsoka, they knew how she fought and how she moved. there was hardly a more deadly enemy that didn't have the force for her to face.

Rex prayed his surgery had been successful and he wouldn't shoot the Commander in the back. They were friends, the closest friends both had outside of the clones/order.

**AHSOKA: The door. G-G, the door!**

**[Rex fires and hits his brothers; the door closes; the droids try to seal the door again; Ahsoka turns around, Rex still has his weapons pointed at the door and looks disoriented and horrified]**

Although Rex was happy, he didn't shoot his Commander the thought of killing his brothers made him sick.

**AHSOKA: Rex? Are you okay?**

**REX: [lowers his guns] Yeah. Yeah, kid. I’m okay. I’m sorry for what happened earlier. I almost killed you.**

Rex slumped down into his seat in relief. "Thank you..." he muttered to no one in particular and Ahsoka smiled sadly. "At least I now have you, Rexter."

**AHSOKA: How widespread it this?**

**REX: Ahsoka, it’s all of us. The entire Grand Army of the Republic has been ordered to hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights.**

Yoda looked down. He had expected this, but hearing it was something entirely different. It wouldn't have made sense for only the 501st to kill Ahsoka and everyone else live. And just to get rid of Maul, it would've been too extreme.

"How are we supposed to stop this?" Ahsoka asked in a small voice and Obi-Wan said in a hard voice: "As soon as we get back, we work on getting the chips out of every clone. In secret. No one outside of the order will know what we are doing. This is a conspiracy to destroy the Jedi, and we can't let that happen."

Anakin nodded. "We can't let the Clones get enslaved like that, no free will, no choice. Disgusting." Ahsoka eyed him warily. The Jedi did exactly the same, the clones had no choice and, while they had free will, they could hardly really use it.

**[the clones begin to try to open the door again, Ahsoka and Rex can only watch]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, my predictions for the next episode... yeah I honestly have no idea but here are some ideas  
> \- I‘ll cry  
> \- Rex and/or Ahsoka will have to fight/confront Jesse (not sure why I just feel like what is what‘s waiting for us)  
> \- Maul will escape and probably be badass while doing so  
> \- maybe Maul hears where Ahsoka and Rex are over the arm and comes to 'help them' (for his own advantage somehow)  
> \- Obi-Wan‘s message not to come back to the temple  
> \- I guess we'll see Gregor and Wolffe? Although I'm not sure how that would happen...  
> \- hopefully, we hear something about how most Jedi are dead (that'd just be great to write tbh)  
> \- maybe a talk about Fives?  
> \- Rex and Ahsoka fake their death  
> \- probably a direct connection to the Ahsoka Novel
> 
> Yeah, that's honestly it... I'm so scared... See you soon!


	8. Victory and Death [Part 1/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First half of season 7, episode 12: Victory and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, final episode... maybe I'll do a series where they watch more? I'm genuinely having fun here, maybe they can take a look at the Ahsoka-leaves-arc. I'm open to suggestions for interesting arcs for them to react to (it should be kind of relevant stories in the greater picture, things like the pirate-arcs are awesome, but what is there to talk about?)
> 
> Also, not sure when I'll update again, I'm having a lot to do with online school rn and I really can't risk falling anymore behind... Also, I want to concentrate more on emotions and writing all that angst is exhausting lol

**[the Venator is this in hyperdrive and the clones are trying to cut through the door to get to Ahsoka and Rex]**

**REX: How are we gonna get out of here? [puts his helmet on]**

**AHSOKA: I have an idea.**

**REX: Which is? [gets his blasters out]**

**AHSOKA: Just set those things to stun. We’re not trying to kill anyone.**

Rex glanced over to Ahsoka, but her face was unreadable.

**REX: Yeah, well, tell that to them. They’re almost through.**

**AHSOKA: Wait… Wait… [the clones cut through the door] Now! [She force pushes the door into the hallway and knocks several clones down]**

Ahsoka flinched, she wasn't too sure the clones would survive something like this and the last thing she wanted to do was kill them, but she feared she would soon have no other choice. Hopefully, they could change things. She wasn't sure if she could do what needed to be done if it ever came to the same situation.

**[Rex instantly begins stunning the clones; Ahsoka covers him and deflects any bolts, Rex then stuns them; they take out many clones that way]**

**AHSOKA: R7, find us a path out of here.**

**[the blast doors close and shut them off from the rest of the clones; the last two clones are stunned and fall to the ground; the droids come out of the medical bay]**

**REX: All right. Now what?**

**AHSOKA: The escape pods have been destroyed.**

Rex winced. That had been his call. Everyone that died and got hurt from now on would be his fault.

"Stop." Rex looked at Ahsoka in surprise. "Stop what?" She smiled encouragingly and answered quietly: "Thinking so much. None of this is your fault..." Rex slowly shook his head, a bitter expression on his face.

"Rationally... I know. But emotionally all I can see is me shooting at you, ordering your execution, and trying everything in my power to have you killed." Ahsoka sat up straighter and slowly shook her head. "It's not your fault... There is nothing you could've done."

Rex stayed quiet and Anakin spoke in a soft voice: "She is right. I'm sorry for accusing you of betraying her, I was wrong. I should've known you and none of our men would ever betray us. I'm sorry."

Cody hugged Rex from the side and agreed in a soft voice: "At least you know you didn't kill her..." He looked behind him to his own General. "I don't know how far I went... and how successful I was." Obi-Wan now shook his head. "Even if you were successful, it wasn't you." Cody smiled, but he still had a pained expression on his face.

The Jedi couldn't possibly imagine how the Clones felt. Knowing they had something in their head that could force them to kill some of their closest friends... It hurt.

**AHSOKA: Taking a shuttle is our best bet.**

**[they begin walking through the hallway; a clone in front of Rex groans]**

**REX: The boys are having a rough time of it. [to Ahsoka] Did you hear Maul also escaped?**

**AHSOKA: He didn't escape. I let him out.**

**REX: What? Why?**

**AHSOKA: Diversion. Come on!**

**REX: That's one word for it.**

Rex hummed in agreement.

**[Ahsoka rounds a corner and Rex quickly follows her and the droids]**

**OUTSIDE OF THE HYPERDRIVE ROOM:**

**[Maul walks through the halls, on his arm is the radio of the clone he cut the arm off]**

**CLONE (on radio): Target number one's escaped the medical bay. We're in pursuit.**

**JESSE (on radio): What is the status of CT-7567?**

Rex closed his eyes. He forgot Jesse was still there and trying to kill Ahsoka, but this was definitely Jesse.

**CLONE (on radio): Commander Rex is still missing in action, sir.**

**JESSE (on radio): Did he aid in Tano's escape?**

**CLONE (on radio): Unknown at present.**

**[two clones come into the hallway Maul is walking through, Maul chokes both]**

**IN THE HYPERDRIVE ROOM:**

**[the door opens, Maul throws a clone against another clone and both fall from the platform; one clone shoots at him; Maul begins running as more clones shoot at him]**

**CLONE: [into his radio] Target number two is in the hyperdrive room!**

**[Maul redirects the Clone's blaster with the force, shoots other clones and then throws him down from the platform; Maul reaches one clone, boxes him in the stomach and then kicks his knee against his face, the helmet flies into the air; Maul catches the helmet and holds it in front of him, he uses it as a shield from other clones, he then throws it and knocks a clone off the platform; for a moment Maul just looks at the room, then rips out the control center from the middle and throws the bodies of clones away with the force; for a moment he watches in silence, then reaches out and with a lot of effort begins to bring down the hyperdrive generators]**

Everyone flinched every time Maul showed his animalistic side and slaughtered the clones down, but they didn't speak. There was nothing they could do and some of them looked that there would be more than words coming out of their mouth should they try to speak.

**ON THE BRIDGE:**

**CLONE1: Sir, the hyperdrive generators are failing!**

**CLONE2: Disengage! Disengage!**

**[a bright light appears in hyperspace]**

**CLONE1: It's too late!**

**IN THE HYPERDRIVE ROOM:**

**[the generators are shaking, explosions are going off and electricity cackles; Maul stands in the middle of the chaos with his arms in the air, working to bring the generator down; the door opens and clones enter the room; Maul lets the generator collapse onto them and brings all generators down]**

Rex, who was squished in between his brother and in sister looked at the former and muttered quietly: "Could you... Do that too?"Yoda looked down at them with curious eyes. He wondered how she would reply, she was young. How much knowledge did she have of these things?

Ahsoka slowly shook her head. "No, not alone and not at my age. Maybe when I am older and stronger, but even then that would be really impressive for a Jedi. Sith they are... different. They have more power, but the power corrupts them. They draw it from hate, pain, and anger, not out of themselves. They corrupt the force and bend it to their will, they may seem more powerful, but in the long run, it is a life of suffering and pain for little payoff."

Yoda smiled fondly at her words. At least someone paid attention in his lessons, other than her master.

**[the star destroyer instantly jumps out of hyperspace, it is steaming and heading towards a moon]**

**SOMEWHERE ON THE SHIP:**

**[Rex, Ahsoka and the droids run through the hallways, lights are breaking and the ship is shaking]**

**REX: Oh, I don't like the sound of that.**

"Me neither," Cody muttered and Rex gave him a reassuring look.

**[they enter a control room, quickly stun all clones inside and walk to the controlls]**

**REX: Hangar bay doors are sealed. They've got everything locked down. If they weren't trying to kill us, I'd be proud.**

Rex huffed in a mixture of exhaustion and dark amusement. "Shouldn't have trained the boys that well, huh?" He asked in a low voice and Ahsoka rolled her eyes with the same emotions as her friends in her face.

**AHSOKA: R7, start unlocking the doors on bay 12. Cheep, prep the shuttle. G-G, find out what happened to the ship.**

**[outside clones are running through the hallways, the ship is still shaking; Maul comes out of one pathway and covers himself at one wall]**

**CLONE (over radio): Control failed to report in. We think they'll make their move to escape via the main hangar.**

Every bit of amusement left on any of them left them at that moment. Rex couldn't fight them. He couldn't. Ahsoka's hand, that he had let go some time ago was not back in his firm grip.

**JESSE (over radio): Affirmative, I want squads marshaled at position 2-5 and 2-7. Wait for my signal before proceeding.**

**CLONE (over radio): Copy that, Lieutenant.**

**[Maul continues running]**

**IN THE HANGAR CONTROL ROOM:**

**[G-G beeps]**

**REX: What do you mean the hyperdrive is off-line? [G-G beeps] Destroyed? It's completely gone?**

**[a monitor begins beeping]**

**REX: We're caught in that moon's gravitational field.**

In a low voice, Anakin muttered: "The ship is going to crash..."

Satine shook her head, everyone could feel her sadness in the force. "So much pain and death... for what?" Obi-Wan didn't answer. For what? Good question. He always thought it was worth it. He thought the fighting was necessary to ensure a free galaxy, but now? What did all those clones die for? What did they fight for all those years?

Anakin physically jumped as he felt his master's hopelessness. He froze and tried to ignore it. He never really learned how to comfort someone, it had always been a struggle for him to comfort Ahsoka after heard battles, but this was his master, he wasn't supposed to be like this. Anakin felt Yodas judging look and tried to ignore it, even though he could practically smell the displeasure from the two masters behind him.

He glanced at Ahsoka who was cuddled up with Rex and Cody. How she turned out like this was a real mystery to him, it wasn't like they had a lot of time in between battles to comfort each other. Still, he was glad she had someone to comfort because he sure would feel incredibly awkward holding her hand, even if she was a sister to him. He thought about Padme. He hoped she was safe in all of this... 

**AHSOKA: R7, open the main hangar doors.**

**[the doors open slowly and illuminate Rex's and Ahsoka's face; they stare down at a moon; Rex looks at Ahsoka]**

**AHSOKA: We need to get out of here.**

**[the ship is slowly falling apart; explosions are going off]**

**REX: Any luck with those doors?**

**AHSOKA: And the shuttle?**

**[the doors finally open and the shuttle is revealed]**

**AHSOKA: There it is."**

**[more doors open and easily a hundred clones come running]**

"Kriff..." Everyone froze and Ahsoka inched even closer to Rex, soon they would sit on each other if they got any closer. Ahsoka felt Rex trembling from being so tense and only now realized that her hand hurt from the amount of pressure he was putting on her.

**CLONES: Go! I can see them there! Go, go, go!**

**REX: They were waiting for us.**

**[the clones stand in neat lines; in the front Jesse walks up as the one leading the hunt]**

**JESSE: Hold your position, men. If they try to leave, they'll have to go through us.**

Ahsoka shook her head, radiating grief into the force. Again, Anakin felt Yoda's disapproving look when he was too awkward to deal with these heavy emotions and just tensed up.

What was he supposed to do? He never really felt those emotions, even less dealt with them in a healthy manner. When his mother died he didn't grief, at least not really. His first response was aggression and vengefulness, but he never really grieved her death. He himself never learned how to comfort, so how was he supposed to help his teenage Padawan coping with the betrayal of some of her closest friends? He himself had no idea how to react, but he sure wanted to kill whoever ordered the creation of these chips, so he obviously still had no healthy coping mechanism.

**REX: So what do we do? Fight our way to the shuttle?**

**AHSOKA: They're too many. Besides, I don't wanna hurt them.**

In a soft voice Obi-Wan muttered: "Ahsoka, they are not themselves anymore. I understand, if I was in your position I... I'm not sure what I'd do but while I definitely would not want to hurt them, I think it might be necessary." Cody nodded firmly and gave his General an apologetic look and returned a kind but pained one back.

**REX: I hate to tell you this, but they don't care. This ship is going down, and those soldiers, my brothers, are willing to die and take you and me along with them.**

**[Rex stands tense for a moment and then slumps down a bit; with a sad expression Ahsoka slowly takes a step toward him and softly takes his hlemt off; Rex has tears in his eyes and rolling down his cheek]**

Ahsoka didn't comment on it. She simply returned the now extremely firm grip and felt her own tears wet her face.

**AHSOKA: You're a good soldier, Rex. So is every one of those men down there. They may be willing to die, but I am not the one who is going to kill them.**

Rex glanced over and saw the tears on Ahsoka's face. With a quiet voice, he murmured: "Are you okay?" She opened her mouth to confirm, but then she closed it again and looked at him. The pain was obvious in her eyes and she shrugged. His heart broke. She was a child, she should not have to suffer like this.

He let go off her hand and held Ahsoka close to him. Even if his armor was hard, Ahsoka felt more comfort than she had in some time. "We can't let this happen, Rex. We can't," she muttered and Rex shook his head. "It won't. We'll prevent it, I promise."

The older Jedi's heart hurt. She was a child, she should not be traumatized by war. Obi-Wan glanced up to the Masters and they exchanged a look. They might still be able to change things, they had to.

After a few moments Ahsoka turned back to the screen, she seemed calmed but remained tightly cuddled up with Rex.

**[a moment of silence fills the room, Rex closes his eyes to collect himself]**

**REX: So, we're just gonna surrender? Admit defeat? Is that it?**

**AHSOKA: No.**

**REX: Well, I don't see any other option.**

**[Ahsoka looks down; Jesse is pacing in front of the soldiers]**

**AHSOKA: I have an idea. Don't worry. It's a good one… I think.**

**[she kneels down to the droids]**

**AHSOKA: Can I count on the three of you? [the droids beep] Good. I'll explain on the way.**

**IN THE HANGAR:**

**CLONE (over radio to Jesse): Sir, we think Maul might be headed your way. Be aware.**

**REX: Hold your fire!**

Everyone was surprised and nervous. Should shots be fired it didn't look good for either of them.

**[Rex and Ahsoka come out of a door; Ahsokas hands are behind her back and Rex has his blaster pointed at her; Jesse still points his blaster at them]**

**JESSE: [into his radio] Hold on. We have Tano and the commander. Send all remaining troops to my position. [the other clones go into position and point at the pair]**

Ahsoka predicted in a bitter voice: "He won't buy it." Rex nodded slowly. They couldn't argue with them, they were under influence of the chip.

**REX: I said hold your fire, Jesse. I have the situation under control.**

**JESSE: You have your order, sir. Now execute it or I will!**

**REX: The order was to execute the Jedi for treason against the Republic. The problem is, Ahsoka Tano is no longer a Jedi. Hasn't been for some time.**

Everyone held their breath. This could go really bad, really fast.

**JESSE: Sir, you said yourself we're under special order from Darth Sidious to eliminate Ahsoka Tano and any other clone who disobeys Order 66.**

Anakin made an almost growling-like sound at the mention of his name. He was responsible for planting chips inside of their heads and he went out of his way to make sure Ahsoka would die? Sidious had to be taken down, as soon as possible.

**[Ahsoka glances over to the droids who are still not quite finished with their plan]**

**AHSOKA: Just keep him talking, a little bit longer.**

"At least this was not our real plan..." Rex muttered and Ahsoka nodded. "We'd be stupid if it was."

**REX: Jesse. Jesse, listen to me. We've known each other a long time. If we don't get this right, we will be the ones committing treason, not her.**

**[Jesse lowers his weapons for just a second, then points them back at Rex]**

For a second everyone relaxed only to tense once again and groan fearful anticipation.

**JESSE: Commander Rex, you're in violation of Order 66. I accuse you of treason against the Grand Army of the Republic. You'll be demoted in rank from commander and subject to execution along with the traitor Ahsoka Tano.**

Ahsoka tightened her hug.No words were said, there was nothing to be said about this.

**[the droids give a sign that they are done]**

**AHSOKA: Ready?**

**REX: Yeah, I didn't much like being a commander anyway.**

"I'll remember that," Anakin muttered in a weak attempt to lighten the mood and managed to get a short smile out of everyone.

**JESSE: Company, ready. Aim!**

Ahsoka gripped Rex's arm tight and Rex closed his eyes. He would never forget seeing his men execute himself and Ahsoka. But he had to and he had to prevent all of this from happening, but he couldn't help his men if he didn't trust them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, my thoughts on the final episode... HEAVY, SPOILERS:  
> \- let's get the negative out of the way first: I was honestly disappointed with the length... this was the shortest episode of the whole arc... It would've been awesome to see them realize on what scale everything happened and maybe meet Wolffe (honestly, how and when did Wolffe remove his chip?)  
> \- the ending with Vader... sadly it was spoiled for me (thanks youtube), so I already knew, but that doesn't mean I don't have a new desktop background from that scene ( https://imgur.com/a/EswItFU ). But besides that it was heartbreaking, I feel like for a moment Anakin was back and mourned her... I'm sad  
> \- Jesse being all "Good soldiers follow orders" made me remember Umbara (I know what I'm watching tonight lol) and it was just... heartbreaking  
> \- I wish Maul had a bit of a bigger role, but I get that character development for Rex and Ahsoka was more important (again, I wish the episode was longer so there was a bit more time)  
> \- but also Maul destroying the hyperdrive generator? He is the best active villain of the prequel era, you can't change my mind  
> \- when Rex cries I cry, it's the law...  
> \- Ahsoka insisting not to hurt them and Rex being angry/sad about it was just so hard to watch like... Dee Bradly Baker is amazing  
> \- not sure if it's just me but I feel like the Clones' voices, that were under influence of the chip, was deeper than Rex's voice...  
> \- fck you Palpatine, of course he would try to make sure Ahsoka dies, a huge fck you buddy  
> \- I was way too upset over the droids' death...  
> \- also, like I get it, Ahsoka needed the distraction and stuff, but letting Maul walk free and then saying she doesn't want to hurt the clones... Too late lol (I know why she needed to do so, but still, kinda funny to me)


	9. Victory and Death [Part 2/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of season 7, episode 12: Victory and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was SO difficult to write... Almost as if finishing this chapter would make the ending of Clone Wars more real.  
> I grew up watching the show every week with my closest friends, Ahsoka has been a role model for me as long as I can think... I'm going to miss this show... I really hope we get more Ahsoka content, maybe in the second season of Mandalorian, who knows...
> 
> Also, I am definitely **continuing this story** sometime! Maybe subscribe to the series (it is now in the series) so you don't miss any stories because I will definitely do every arc in a separate book so everything is a bit more in order...

**[an alarm blares]**

**AHSOKA: Now!**

Rex instinctively opened his eyes again just in time to see his men fall.

**[the doors under more than half of the clones disappear and they drop down a level out of sight]**

Everyone flinched at the sudden development, and Windu inwardly cursed. He was so used to the force warning him of such things that he really wasn't used to sudden surprises without any warning at all.

**[Jesse turns to Ahsoka and want to shoot, but Ahsoka pushes him down as well; Rex throws Ahsoka's saber to her and Ahsoka begins fighting the clones only using non-lethal force; the two work together again with Ahsoka covering Rex and him doing the offensive]**

Ahsoka rested her head on Rex's shoulder and sighed quietly. She just wanted to get this over with, now. He didn't want to see his men suffer any longer.

**[Maul bursts into the hangar and looks at the fighting people, then he looks at the shuttle and makes a run for it; G-G sees him and gets Ahsoka’s attention]**

**AHSOKA: Rex, the ship!**

**[Ahsoka runs after Maul, Rex closely behind; Maul uses the force to throw big boxes at them; Ahsoka dodged every obstacle]**

**MAUL: You wanted this chaos.**

Ahsoka closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself.

**[Ahsoka lunges with her sabers at him, but Maul force pushes her away with a scream; Ahsoka goes flying and rams her sabers into the ground to slow herself down but still slides over the edge where the clones fell down; G-G shoots a cable for her and Rex comes running; Maul uses the distraction and runs to the shuttle; Jesse and the other clones, who just woke up from being unconscious, get up and immediately fire at Ahsoka; Rex returns the fire and stuns as many as he can hit; G-G slowly begins to pull her up]**

Anakin's fists were clenched. He didn't know who to blame, but he had to blame someone! He had to get revenge from whoever did this to his men, but he didn't know who it was and it drove him insane. What also drove him insane was how his old Master kept glancing at him from the side.

**JESSE: Move it. Move it. Get these lifts activated. Get us up there.**

**CLONE: Our panel’s looked out.**

**JESSE: Fire on those droids.**

**[Maul is starting to fly in the hangar toward the exit; Ahsoka climbs up the cable and sees Maul leaving]**

**AHSOKA: The shuttle.**

**[Ahsoka jumps after the shuttle and reaches out in the force to stop it and pull it back to her but quickly loses her grip on the floor and begins to slide; Rex comes and holds onto her, Ahsoka struggles a lot]**

Anakin slowly shook his head as he watched Ahsoka lose footing. He didn't want to say it, but Ahsoka wouldn't be able to do it. Maybe, if she had enough rest, food and energy. Maybe, if she wasn't unbalanced and just hours ago fought a Sith Lord. Maybe then. But in her shape, she wouldn't be able to do it, no matter how much stronger she was in the future.

**REX: Incoming!**

**CLONE: Surround them!**

**[they begin firing, Ahsoka is still trying to get the shuttle back; Rex is forced to let go to return the fire; Ahsoka is dragged a bit further across the hangar; R7 is hit in the head and falls down; suddenly Rex is hit in the shoulder]**

Ahsoka flinched violently. Sure, maybe R7 wasn't a real person or living being, but it was still her droid. A loyal companion that had been by her side since the beginning of the war. And not only did R7 get destroyed, now Rex even got hurt. She felt guilty. If she hadn't let Maul lose she could've been there to block both shots that injured Rex and destroyed R7.

**REX: Can’t hold them off. Too many of them.**

Ahsoka bit her lip. "Just stop, just help him..." she muttered pleadingly and Rex comfortingly squeezed her hand.

**[Ahsoka is forced to let Maul go and covers Rex again; Maul jumps into hyperspace]**

Even though Ahsoka wanter herself to let him go, she couldn't help but have mixed feelings. She was the reason Maul was lose in the first place. Maybe she wouldn't have survived without him, but who knew how much destruction he would bring.

**[Ahsoka and Rex are fighting back to back for their life, suddenly Ahsoka throws her sabers and cuts a circle into the ground with the force spinning the sabers around them; both drop down a level to Jesse]**

Obi-Wan felt a bit of surprise, he had never seen someone do that, but that was probably because there weren't a lot of Jedi with two sabers and he couldn't really see how someone with only one saber could successfully to that move fast enough not to get shot.

**[the Venator is starting to break into pieces; Rex is breathing heavily and holds his shoulder as he faces down another set of roughly 80 clones]**

"Get out of there, Snips..."

**JESSE: Blast them.**

Rex and Cody both looked away. They couldn't bare see this. Their whole world was breaking apart. All of their fighting, all of the sacrifices were useless in the end. In the end, they betrayed the Jedi, their friends.

**[the clones begin to fire; a level above them Cheep sends the lifts up again and the clones a flung into the air by the suddenness]**

**JESSE: Hey! Blast those dirty droids.**

**[the droids hold their hands up as if surrendering but are executed nonetheless]**

Anakin flinched and everyone made a face. They weren't real but for some reason seeing them surrender and still be destroyed was... unsettling to say the least.

Windu concluded in an emotionless tone: "That was unnecessary, they are droids and if they are, in the clone's opinion, traitors to the republic they could just reprogram them. They aren't just going for Jedi, they seem to be a lot more violent in general." Rex found that he didn't entirely agree with that statement, but didn't speak up.

It wasn't far stretched to think that, for them, they were just another set of droids. The clones were bred to fight droids, nobody could fault them when they did so. He could see Windu's point, but he didn't agree with it.

**[the Venator is glowing and will break apart any moment; inside Ahsoka uses the force to get rid of another set of clones while searching for a new shuttle]**

**REX: [running through the hangar] Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Everything down here is under maintenance.**

**AHSOKA: There! [points at a cruiser a few meters away from them]**

**[suddenly clones open fire on them again]**

**REX: Get me over there!**

**[Rex runs towards the cruiser that is hovering in the air and jumps, Ahsoka supports him with the force and he reaches the cruiser; Ahsoka is hit in the arm as she is distracted by Rex]**

Everyone flinched and Anakin's hand instinctively went to his belt were normally his lightsaber would sit.

**[Rex climbs into the seat as the remaining clones from the upper level, led by Jesse arrive; Ahsoka knocks them over with the force but it pushed back dangerously close to the edge]**

** ON THE BRIDGE:  **

**CLONE OFFICER: We’ve entered the atmosphere. Fire retro-rockets.**

**CLONE: We’ve lost lateral control. We’re gonna break apart-**

**[explosions go off all around the Venator and it begins to tilt to the side; the clones and Ahsoka slide down, Rex looks in shook; Ahsoka stabs her sabers into the ground to stop down her fall and glances over to Rex]**

"C'mon, get out of there," Cody whispered to himself, and Rex said in a quiet tone: "Even if we get out, all of them are still going to die..." Ahsoka looked at him and nodded slowly. "We'll prevent this. We'll return and remove every clone's chip. We'll find Sidious and make sure this can never happen."

**REX: Come on!**

**[Ahsoka runs and jumps when the speeder Rex is in is torn out of the ship and Ahsoka falls into nothing]**

Anakin flinched violently and Ahsoka glanced back. Even in his worry for her the sight of him just reminded her of when she saw his fiery yellow eyes. She didn't notice the worry and slight confusion from the Jedi Masters in the room at her sudden horror when she remembered. After all, they didn't see what she saw.

 **[** **Rex struggles to get control over the vehicle and searches for Ahsoka with his eyes; finally, he gains control and flies into the debris to search for her; Ahsoka appears in the smoke a few meters away and Rex opens the hatch for her; Ahsoka comes close to getting into the speeder several times but loses her grip every time; finally, she gets a good grip and Rex flies away from the crashing ship; Ahsoka jumps into the second cockpit; both have a devastated and tired expression on their faces]**

Ahsoka relaxed a bit and Rex let out a long breath. They had done it, they had survived, but for what price? All of the people on the ship were dead now, even if they weren't themselves, they were good soldiers, good men. And now they were dead.

** ON THE GROUND:  **

**[the Venator has crashed and is smoking and burning in some places; Rex carries several things back to the speeder, among other things a shovel; R7’s parts are next to the speeder as well; Rex looks back at the Venator, Ahsoka now has a cape on and stands in front of the shipwreck; there are many graves with sticks on them; on the sticks are the helmets of the fallen clones, many of them still have Ahsoka’s markings on them, one is obviously Jesse’s]**

Ahsoka looked down and wiped tears out of her eyes. Obi-Wan shook his head. He couldn't imagine how it felt like as a force-sensitive person being so close to so much death. The battles with many death were already exhausting, but so much death in one place. He got chills even thinking about it.

**[Ahsoka takes her saber into her hand and looks at it for a while, then she lets it drop to the ground]**

Anakin's shoulders slumped down. In a way, he understood why Ahsoka was doing this if Jedi really were hunted down she needed to leave any evidence behind. it still didn't sit right with him that she left her lightsabers behind.

** SOMETIME AFTER THE CRASH:  **

**[two stormtroopers watch an imperial ship land on the moon; imperial droids and other troops are walking around the wreck that the Venator once was]**

Everyone looked on in confusion. "They don't look like any troopers I have ever seen..." Windu noted and Anakin agreed: "I have never seen that kind of ship. Must be a future model." Obi-Wan shared an entirely different observation: "These droids look really similar to the separatist recon droids..." His voice trailed off and Ahsoka looked at him.

"Do you think these troopers are clones?" Obi-Wan looked back at the screen. "If they are, they are working with separatist droids." He didn't finish the thought but everyone could finish in their head. If these troopers were clones, the clones and the Separatists were working together. In a purely factual manner, Cody stated: "The separatists won the war. Because Sidious used us clones to destroy the Jedi and make us follow his orders."

Nobody said a word. They could see no other way. It made sense.

**[suddenly mechanical breathing is heard; a black figure walks by the troops]**

Anakin leaned forward. Who was that?

**[he approaches the place Ahsoka once stood and looks down at the helmet with her face markings; he gets on one knee and picks Ahsoka’s saber up; he ignites it and just looks at it for a moment; a bird squawks in the distance; after a long moment of silence he deactivates the saber again and turns around; on his waist is a silver-black lightsaber]**

Ahsoka asked in a hopeful voice: "A survivor looking for other Jedi?" Nobody answered for a moment but eventually, Obi-Wan shook his head. "I doubt it. I feel like he is someone else. Looking for survivors, maybe. But I doubt he searches for them to team up." Ahsoka understood the implied meaning of his words and nodded with a sad expression.

**[his reflection slowly walks away in the reflection of the visor of one of the helmets with Ahsoka’s face markings.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a little extra scene from ROTS... Stay tuned:)
> 
> Btw, check this video out if you have two minutes to spare, it an accurate representation of myself: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7bCe2UPx6Y&t=31s


	10. + (ROTS) Order 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Order 66 from the movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather short chapter, but please read the notes at the end

**[the 212th is in a battle with droids]**

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan stated and the others nodded.

**CLONE1: All Red units, let’s move it!**

**CLONES: Come on. Let’s go.**

"Looks like Utapau, which if where Obi-wan was when..." Windu stopped talking and Cody paled. He would see Order 66 from his perspective.

**[a clone jumps onto a droid and shots it in the head; a giant lizard with a person on it enters the battlefield; Obi-Wan is riding it; he stops next to Cody]**

**OBI-WAN: Commander, contact your troops. Tell them to move to the higher levels.**

**CODY: Very good, sir. [moves to walk away but seems to remember something and hands Obi-Wan his lightsaber] Oh, by the way, I think you’ll be needing this.**

Cody smiled a tiny bit and rolled his eyes. Anakin noted in a teasing tone: "You know, you always lectured me on losing my lightsaber, but I heard you are even worse than me!" Obi-Wan smiled back. "Do as I say, not as I do." Anakin rolled his eyes.

**[Obi-Wan takes the saber]**

**OBI-WAN: Thank you, Cody. Now, let’s get a move on. We’ve got a battle to win here. [rides away on his lizard]**

**CODY: Yes, sir.**

**[Cody’s** **comm beeps and he takes it out; a hooded person appears on it]**

**SIDIOUS: Commander Cody,...**

Immediately Cody cried out: "No!" Obi-Wan felt his pain through the force and looked at the commander. Who knew how this would end?

**SIDIOUS: [he stands in an office, outside of the window is Coruscant] the time has come. Execute Order 66.**

**CODY: Yes, my lord. [looks at Obi-Wan] Blast him!**

Cody shook his head. He didn't even hesitate for a second, he just... Cody couldn't believe it. How did he not fight back? Why?

**[a tank fires at Obi-Wan; he and the lizard fall all the way into small ponds at the bottom of the underground system they were in]**

Cody was shaking and Ahsoka feared he would go into shock as she looked at him. "Cody, c'mon brother, breathe," Rex tried to get him to breathe normally, but he didn't even look at the Captain.

Then, he slipped out of his seat, and Rex managed to catch him just in time. Ahsoka kneeled down next to him and looked him over for a second. "He is going into shock..."

While Rex did have basic first aid training they had no resources to help the clones, but Obi-Wan kneeled in front of him. "Lay him down on his back." Ahsoka and Rex followed his Orders and Obi-Wan sat down at Cody's head. He put his hands on the side of the frozen Clones and closed his eyes.

Ahsoka felt comfort washing over her from the master and she could see and feel Cody relax. After a few minutes of silence, every Jedi followed Obi-Wan into a light meditation to process what they had seen in the last hours and calm their minds. When Obi-Wan slowly came back into the present and, again, his fellow Jedi followed him. Cody sat up and Rex was by his side immediately.

"Are you okay?" Cody nodded slowly. He seemed defeated and sad but at least he was a bit more collected. Slowly they settled down back into their seats but Obi-Wan stayed with his Commander in the first row. Although they weren't nearly as close as Rex and Ahsoka were, they were already leaning on each other again, there was a new sense of understanding between the two.

** ON MYGEETO:  **

**[Ki-Adi-Mundi is leading his men into battle]**

**KI-ADI-MUNDI: Come on! [runs towards the droids]**

**[the clones stop and point their blasters at their General; Ki-Adi-Mundi looks at them in confusion; they start firing and he manages to deflect a few blaster bolts but is hit in the stomach first and then falls to that ground as he is hit more often; he is dead]**

Windu and Yoda couldn't believe it. How could their masters just be... wiped out. They fought in countless battles, destroyed hundreds of thousands of droids, but were killed by no more than ten troopers in seconds.

** ON FELUCIA:  **

**[Aayla Secura leads her troops through the exotic jungle; out of nowhere Bly and his men open fire; Aayla doesn’t even get the chance to draw her weapon before the falls to the ground; the clones continue shooting at her even though she is already on the ground]**

Rex breathed out sharply, it was no secret among his brothers that Bly and his General had a little thing going on with each other and Bly would die for her. But even this love couldn't overpower the chips.

** ON KASHYYYK: **

**[Yoda drops his walking stick and holds his chest as he feels the death of so many Jedi around the galaxy; he drops to his knees]**

** ON CATO NEIMOIDIA: **

**[Plo Koon is in a star fighter; Sidious appears in the ships of his fellow men]**

**SIDIOUS: Execute Order 66.**

**CAPTAIN JAG: It will be done, my lord.**

**[the clones open fire and Plo Koon crashes, and dies]**

Ahsoka flinched and let out a shaky breath. Rex looked over and put an arm around her. "It'll be ok, we'll prevent this." Ahsoka nodded but still had tears in her eyes.

** ON SALEUCAMI: **

**[Stass Allie and two other clones are each riding a speeder when the clones get the order; both nod and let themselves fall back a few meters before opening fire and killing the Jedi]**

** ON KASHYYYK: **

**[the battle still rages on; Commander Gree gets the Order to execute Yoda]**

**COMMANDER GREE: It will be done, my lord. [he returns to the General]**

**[Gree and another clone point their weapons at Yoda, but Yoda beheads both before they can kill them; the wookies roar in surprise and begin to walk away; Chewbacca picks Yoda up and Yoda sits on his shoulders as he is carried away]**

**IN THE JEDI TEMPLE:**

**[the clones are overrunning the Jedi and killing every Jedi they can; the Jedi are obviously losing the fight]**

"Not even stop before the children they did." Windu nodded, disgust written on his face.

Anakin squirmed around, slightly uncomfortable at that. If they knew what he did on Tattooine...

** ON UTAPAU: **

**[Obi-Wan is diving through the pond he fell in and climb up at one wall; a droid is out searching for him]**

The relief hitting everyone was overwhelming and Ahsoka even laughed a bit. Cody slumped down, like the weight of the world was just lifted off his shoulders. His lips were moving, but he was not speaking, as if he was speaking a silent prayer. Rex glanced at him, a soft smile on his lips. He wasn't sure what it would've done to his brother if he knew he killed his own General.

** ON KASHYYYK: **

**[clones with walkers are walking over the battlefield where fighting has stopped; they arrive at a ship with several dead Wookiees]**

**CLONE1: All these Wookiees are dead. Move to the east.**

**CLONE2: Yes, sir.**

**[somewhere else on the planet Yoda is standing in front of an escape pod with Chewbacca and Tarfful]**

**YODA: Goodbye, Tarfful. Goodbye, Chewbacca. Miss you I will.**

**[he climbs into the escape pod and takes off]**

Ahsoka nodded slowly. The only confirmed survivors were herself, Yoda and Obi-Wan so far. She wondered where the rest of the council and her own master were. Maybe they were either defending the temple or already went into hiding?

** ON UTAPAU:  **

**[the fighting has stopped]**

**CODY: Did you find Kenobi?**

**CLONE: Sir, no one could have survived that fall.**

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody frowned. "He has survived worse..." Ahsoka stated and Rex nodded. Weirdly, Obi-Wan was smiling. "Seems like you did fight back, Cody."

Cody gave him a questioning look and Obi-Wan explained: "Well, you know I have survived worse, but you just chose to be ignorant and didn't have to go after me and can instead pretend I am dead, thus tricking the chip that you went through with the order." Cody shrugged a bit and asked: "A little far stretches isn't it?" Obi-Wan shrugged and gave his Commander a sincere smile. "I don't care. Even if it isn't true, I know you would never do it if it weren't for the chip. That's all that counts."

**CODY: Start loading your men on the ships. Move it.**

**[Obi-Wan is overhearing the conversation; he then runs to a single fighter and takes off]**

**OBI-WAN: Emergency code 913. I have no contact on any frequency.**

**ORGANA: [over a hologram; distorted] Master Kenobi.**

**OBI-WAN: Repeat.**

**ORGANA: Master Kenobi.**

**OBI-WAN: Senator Organa. My clone troops have turned against me. I need help.**

**ORGANA: We have just rescued Master Yoda. It appears this ambush has happened everywhere. We’re sending you our coordinates.**

** ON ORGANA'S SHIP: **

**[Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Organa walk down a hallway]**

**OBI-WAN: How many other Jedi have managed to survive?**

**YODA: Heard from no one have we.**

Yoda was tired. How was he supposed to stop all this from happening? He wasn't sure. Even if he didn't mention it he had recognized where Sidious was, and the fact that there was something familiar about his voice told him all he needed to know. He had a suspicion that could easily get him labeled as a traitor, which is why he chose to stay quiet. He needed proof and it would be hard to get.

**ORGANA: I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi temple. That’s why I went looking for Yoda.**

**OBI-WAN: Have we had any contact from the temple?**

**YODA: Received a coded retreat message we have.**

**ORGANA: It requests all Jedi to return to the temple. It says the war is over.**

**OBI-WAN: Well, then we must go back. If there are any stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed.**

Anakin sighed. "You should worry about your own wellbeing Master. If there really are thousands of troops at the temple even you and Master Yoda can't get in there." "Have faith, my young Padawan."

**YODA: Hmm. Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?**

**OBI-WAN: Yes, Master. There is too much at stake.**

**YODA: I agree. And a little more knowledge might light our way.**

**[the screen fades to black]**

Everyone sat up and looked around. When nothing happened for a few seconds Anakin asked: "So... now what?"

 _"Now, you will have to say goodbye to one of you."_ Everyone jumped at the sudden voice. _"Please, say your goodbyes to Duchess Satine. She will now be leaving and return to the time I took all of you. She will wake up the exact moment you will wake up, but you'll be staying here for a bit longer until then."_

Satine looked quite startled at being addressed. She had kept quiet for the last time, she wasn't directly involved with anything that was happening and felt like she should give the ones suffering from what they were seeing their space.

Obi-Wan stood up and said in a relatively neutral voice: "As soon as you come back to our time, contact the council. We need to form a plan to protect many lives, including preventing the bloodshed on Mandalore."

Satine nodded. "What we saw... So much death and pain, we can't let it happen." She hesitated for a second. "Maybe I have to reconsider how I am leading my people. We will never be a warrior nation, but we have to be prepared to fight against Maul when he comes."

Obi-Wan had a regretful look in his eyes. "I'm sorry it has come to this..." Satine nodded, the same look in her eyes. "Me too." Suddenly she was illuminated in a bright light that felt so peaceful in the force that everyone, even Windu, suddenly had a sincere smile on their lips.

For a second everyone enjoyed the feeling until it faded with the light. Anakin suddenly felt empty and cold. This light showed him what life could feel like, but... He wasn't peaceful. Inside of him was a storm, roaring and angry and unbalancing.

"Who are you?" He didn't even realize he asked until he noticed the looks. _"You can call me Atalante."_ Obi-Wan sighed. "But who are you? What are you? How do you have this... power?"

_"I am someone familiar to most of you. I am everything you claim to follow and everything you don't. I am no one, yet everything. I am the representation of good and evil alike, yet I follow the light. I strive to preserve life, yet I need death more than anything else."_

"Well, that's not mysterious at all..." Ahsoka muttered and Anakin nodded. _"Really, it does not matter who I am. It matters that you see, learn, and change. Otherwise, everything will end the exact way I saw it happen before. And I can't let that happen."_

Obi-Wan nodded. "That's fair I guess... So, will we be seeing next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I cut a few scenes or moments out, because they were either not relevant or would give Vaders identity away and I want to save that for another arc...
> 
> And yes, I did notice that I didn't even mention Satine for like three chapters, but if I'm being honest, I either just didn't know what there was to say for her or I legitimately forgot about her... Yeah, sorry :(
> 
> The name Atalante is of the greek woman who killed men who weren't worthy of being her husband but thought they could oppress her... Yeah, I love the name tbh... But can you guess who 'Atalante' really is? Hint: not the personification of the force itself
> 
> I think I'll update soon with a new story, but what arc should come now in your opinion? I'm leaning heavily toward the Ahsoka-leaves-arc, just because I think it is a fairly easy arc without HUGE plot-twists but still interesting enough... Maybe after that Mortis so Darth Vader is introduced slowly and then the ROTS Obi-Wan vs Anakin fight... I think that would be a solid plan, but what do you think?
> 
> Anyways, I am so happy about the amount of support I have gotten for this fanfic. Your comments gave me motivation to continue writing and I hope some of you stick around to see the next stories in this series :)))  
> May the force be with all of you


End file.
